His Heart Of Hearts
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Draco Malfoy hides his feelings with layers. But after an unfortunate accident he gets stuck to Hermione Granger, who has a nack for pushing past people's walls. Will she find the real Draco Malfoy or will their hate grow even stronger? Dramione. AU eighth year fic.
1. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

For the first time in months, I smiled. The world rushed by my window, excited voices filling the air. I was going back to Hogwarts. I was going home. "Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Ginny's voice shook me from my thoughts. "Don't you have to be in the Head's Compartment right now?" "I almost forgot! Just excited I guess. Thanks Ginny, see you at the feast!"

I knew that I was Head Girl yet it still hadn't really sunk in until now. I wonder who's Head Boy. Maybe it's Ernie Macmillan, or Dean Thomas or maybe "Granger. How nice of you to join us" he drawled. _"Oh no. Oh Merlin no."_ "Malfoy. What are you doing here? McGonnagall let you stay a prefect?" "Of course not". I sighed in relief. He smirked. "I'm Head Boy" This couldn't be happening. Who in their right mind would make the ferret Head Boy? The meeting began, saving me from a reply.

"Well it could be worse. It could have been McGlaggen. Plus you have to admit, Malfoy has grown up quite nicely. I mean look at him. If I didn't have a boyfriend I would totally go for him." I rolled my eyes. "You do have a point though Gin. It could have been McGlaggen." I turned my attention back to the sorting. There weren't many students this year. The war had taken care of that

I started to walk back to the common room listening to Ginny going on about who's dating who and the latest issue of Witch Weekly. We were almost at the staircases when we heard a voice. "Granger! McGonnagall wants us in her office. Now." I sighed. More time with Malfoy, just what I'd been hoping for.

The walk to McGonnagall's Office was tense and silent. "JellyBellies." He murmured. The gargoyle leapt aside. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger right on time." We said nothing.

The Headmistresses office looked just like it always did. Except for one new addition, A portrait of a kind looking old man with half-moon spectacles on his nose. Professor Dumbledore looked as he always had; wise, calm, and with a that calculating look that gave you the sense his eyes were x-raying you. I shot him a smile.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I brought you here. Well you see, neither of you will be returning to your old dormitories this evening." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Not going back to our dormitories? But Professor…" I trailed off at the look she gave me. "The two of you will be sharing the Head's Dormitory, as is the tradition." This time it was Malfoy who spoke. "No. No way. We can't possibly share a dormitory. There has to be somewhere else."

McGonagall's mouth drew together in a thin line. "Mr. Malfoy, you WILL be sharing a dormitory with Miss Granger and there is no use in arguing for this is the tradition and you are Head Boy. You are responsible for setting a good example and that means showing some maturity. The same goes for you Miss Granger. And if you try to outsmart me, or do something drastic because of your dislike for each other, I will not hesitate to put a very strong sticking charm on the both of you. Am I understood?" We nodded.

"Good. It is on the seventh floor corridor at the very end of the hall. Look for the portrait of Celestina Warbeck." She then turned to her work, clearly dismissing us. "Well c'mon then Malfoy."

It was a silent walk to the seventh floor corridor. We found the portrait easily enough, it was the only one that was singing. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at it but said nothing. I sighed. "Erm..hello" I started, she stopped abruptly. "Oh hello, are you the new Head Boy and Girl?" I nodded. She then turned her attention to Malfoy. "My my I do love when the Head Boy is handsome. She winked at him. I burst out laughing at Malfoy's reaction. "Your…..your..face…hahahahahaha". He glared at me. "Oh yes, very funny Granger. Listen Lady, I just want to get into my dormitory so just give us the password before I go get the Headmistress." "Tut tut. That is no way to speak to your superiors. But I do not have your password. You get to make it up yourself."

I turned to Malfoy. "What do you want it to be?" He looked surprised, as if he expected me to just decide for us. He face took on a guarded expression once more. He was silent for what was only a moment, but to me it felt like an eternity. And then, "Dobby."


	2. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own Harry Potter.

For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. I knew that Dobby had been his house elf but I'd just assumed he hated him. His father certainly did. "Malfoy? Umm.." He pushed past me into the common room. "Just drop it Granger." I gaped at him. "Just drop it?!" He raised his eyes to mine. "Please." I nodded; I would drop it for now.

Suddenly I remembered where we were. "It's beautiful." And it most certainly was. The common room had a high ceiling with rich red walls and silver chandeliers that cast a warm glow on the room. The upholstery was genuine leather; the curtain's made of silk. It was enough to take anyone's breath away.

I just stood there for a minute, taking it all in. Then slowly, I walked up the grand staircase, it was the most beautiful staircase I've ever seen. It was a smaller version of the staircase that had been made for the Yule Ball in fourth year, except there were ornate dragons carved into the wood of the railings and a ruby red carpet trailing down each step.

If this was what the common room looked like, I could only guess at what my room would be. Suffice to say I was not disappointed. There was a massive silver door that opened up to a room that was fit for a Queen. The walls were the prettiest light blue, the silk bed sheets an elegant gold. The drawings around the bed were an opaque white, and there was a white fur rug beside the bed. I was delighted to find a gigantic oak bookcase filled with books lining the side wall, and a window seat with a magnificent view of the grounds. I was in awe. It was absolutely stunning. I was broken out of my trance by a loud crash, followed by absolute silence.

I rushed out of my room to the other side of the staircase where Malfoy's room is. "Malfoy? Are you alright?" "Do I bloody look alright?" I gasped; he was lying in the middle of the room in a pool of his own blood with a bookcase pinning him down. I slipped into first aid mode. "What happened? Where does it hurt?" "My stomach" was all he could manage.

I levitated the bookcase and knelt down beside him. "Can you make it to the hospital wing or should I fix it first?" "Not…gonna…make…it…fix…it" he groaned. Very carefully I lifted off his shirt. It was worse than I thought; there was a deep gash in the middle of his stomach and smaller cuts running all over his six pack...I shook my head. I needed to focus. I took out my wand and waved it over the cuts mumbling various healing spells. That would hold them long enough for the walk to the hospital wing.

"Okay Malfoy, I've done some primary healing spells but they need some more advanced magic. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey fix you up. Alright?" He was silent. "Alright?" I persisted. "Malfoy…..Malfoy….Draco!" That got his attention. "I'm awake I'm awake." I gave him a look. "You need to stay awake until we get to the hospital wing."

I levitated him and got to the hospital wing as fast as I could. An hour later Madam Pomfrey came out to talk to me.

"Very good work Miss Granger. Without your efforts Mr. Malfoy here might not have made it. He's stable now, you can go see him."

I swallowed nervously as I walked up to his bed. "Hey." "Hey." He replied, meeting my eyes with his. I'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until that moment…whoa. Hold up. I did not just think that Draco Malfoy's eyes were beautiful. We sat in silence for a while. "Granger, not that I'm not grateful for you saving me, but why are you here?" I glared at him. "I thought that you might want some company and I was trying to be nice. Obviously I shouldn't have been because you're still the same obnoxious ferret you always were." His mouth pulled up into his signature smirk. "And you're the same bushy haired bookworm." "Ugh! Fine then, be alone, see if I care!"

I stalked out of the hospital wing and back to the splendor of my new dormitory. At least I wouldn't have to share it with Malfoy tonight. I grabbed a book and settled down under my covers.

Half an hour later and I was still on the same page. Not being able to sleep, I grabbed the Marauders Map (Harry had loaned it to me for the year) and snuck out of the dormitory. I set off down the hall and before I knew it I was facing the hospital wing. Tentatively I pushed open the door. Madam Pomfrey must have already retired because all the lights were turned off and she was nowhere in sight.

Very quietly I crept over to Malfoy's bed. There was a bottle of dreamless sleep potion on the corner of the night table which he must have taken. I pulled back the curtains and found him asleep. He looked so peaceful; the usual guarded expression gone from his face and replaced with one of content. I couldn't help but stare. I sat down beside him and just watched him breathe. Before I knew what was happening, I fell asleep.


	3. Of Ferrets and Schemes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would be a millionaire.

I woke with a start. I'd fallen asleep! I looked over at Malfoy and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still sleeping, which meant he didn't know that I'd spent the night. I ran back to the dormitory to grab my books and then headed to class. I was excited for this year; I would finally get to take my NEWT courses. I had double potions first with the Slytherins.

I walked into the room and found that the teacher had us all standing, looking at the seats. "Miss Granger!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "How delightful. I was so hoping that I would get to teach you again."

I smiled awkwardly back at him, thankfully, before I had to reply, I was interrupted by the door opening. In walks Malfoy looking like the epitome of health. I sent him a suspicious look which he answered with another one of his stupid smirks. Git.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin! You may have noticed that I have not allowed any of you to sit down. This is because you will be assigned partners for this class and you must sit with them. I've paired you up with the person who is closest to you in intellectual range and there will be no complaining. The partners are:…."

While Slughorn walked around the room showing people to their seats, I realized that he had a permanent limp to his step and that he had lost a lot of weight. He looked a little older too.

"Miss Granger" I gave a start, thinking he had caught me staring "…and Mr. Malfoy, you will be at the back of the room on the left side." More time with the ferret. This was gonna be a long year.

"Alright Malfoy, I expect you to help with this and if you intentionally screw it up I will kill you. Got it?" He sneered. "And why should I be afraid of a filthy little mudblood?" I saw red. "How dare you." The strength in my voice surprised me. The classroom went deathly quiet. In seconds we were full out dueling.

Malfoy's dueling had improved quite a great deal, probably from his time as a death eater. He was a pretty even match for me now.

" ! Miss Granger! There will be absolutely no more of that in my classroom. 75 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! I can't believe this, especially from the Head Boy and Girl! Now both of you go to the Headmistress's office. And if you so much as say one bad word to each other on the way there, you'll be in detention for a month."

I was furious. How dare that git get me in trouble. He was the one that started it. We made our way to McGonagall's office in frosty silence.

We walked into the office and were greeted with an **extremely** angry McGonagall. "Head Boy and Girl! Never in my life have such responsible students caused so much trouble. What could have possibly even provoked you? No. I don't want to know. I warned you to behave at the beginning of term and you didn't even try. Get out of my sight and 20 more points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

We walked to our next class without so much as looking at each other.

In every single class after that the teachers insisted on pairing us up. And Malfoy was my partner in every. Single. Class. McGonagall probably put them up to it. Needless to say, I was extremely excited to get away from him at dinner.

"Gin! You're a sight for sore eyes. You have to save me!" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Save you from what?" "The ferret. He's my partner in every single class and I have to share a dormitory with him! And if that isn't bad enough we both lost 95 points for our fight in potions. And McGonagall was mad at me. ME!" She winced. "Tough luck Mione. But you hardly need saving. Draco Malfoy is easily the most attractive guy in school not to mention he has top marks, second only to you. And look on the bright side, it will definitely make our lives more interesting."

I sighed. "He is most definitely not attractive and even if he was, he is the world's most annoying git with the personality of a cactus. But I guess I have to try to be civil with him or else I think McGonagall will kill both of us." She smirked. "I think the lady doth protest too much. Even you can't deny how hot he is now. Besides, you two would actually get along really well if you weren't always at each other's throats. By the way, I really wanna see your dorm. We should have a sleepover there tonight, and then Malfoy won't be able to bother you for tonight at least."

I smiled mischievously, thinking about all the different ways we could torture him. "I think that's a great idea."


	4. Sleepovers and Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine although I wish it was.

It was the night of the sleepover and I was very excited. Ginny had just come over and we were painting our nails. Just them Malfoy walked in. He took one look at us and left. "Well that's boring." Ginny smiled at me devilishly. "He'll be back." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth then Malfoy walked back in the door, this time with his best mate Blaise Zabini in tow. He smirked at me. "If you're having a sleepover then I should be allowed to have one too."

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. What were we seven? Ginny smiled at them. "We made brownies, would you like some?" She held the plate out to them. Zabini took one right away but Malfoy was more cautious. He sniffed it suspiciously and then ate it. Little did they know that we had used magic to add a dose of helium to the brownies. It would make their voices go insanely high. "Those were actually quite goo…. GRANGER! I'll get you for this!" But his threat was of no use, his voice was too high and squeaky for him to be taken seriously. We couldn't help ourselves, within seconds Ginny and I were both rolling around on the floor with tears in our eyes.

The boys fumed silently before storming off to Malfoy's room. "That…was…brilliant!" Ginny gasped. I nodded, laughing much too hard to speak. "Hey Mione, do you have one of those telemavision thingys?" "A television? Yeah I do, why?" "Well I was thinking we could watch some horror movies." I smirked. "What a wonderful idea."

Half way into the movie and we both screamed. Something in the movie had jumped out at us. Two seconds later Blaise and Malfoy were standing there with their wands out two inches from us. Seeing that we weren't in any danger Malfoy got angry. "What the bloody hell Granger. What did you scream like that for? I thought you were being tortured or something." We both froze, realizing what he said. "Granger I'm so…" "Whatever, it's fine." I cut across him. Sensing danger, Ginny intervened. "We were watching a scary movie and something jumped out at us. That's all." Blaise nodded. "Try not to in the future okay?" With that he dragged Malfoy up stairs.

"Hermione…" "Ginny I'm fine." She got the hint and we continued watching the movie. But in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder what Malfoy would have said if I'd let him finish his apology.

We were so caught up in the rest of the movie that we completely missed the fact that we now had devil horns. Thanks to a certain pair of Slytherins. I turned off the movie and Ginny and I looked at each other in horror. "MALFOY! ZABINI! TAKE THEM OFF RIGHT NOW!" A smirking Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Revenge is sweet. Don't you think so Blaise?" They proceeded to howl with laughter. Malfoy looks really nice when he laughs. Woah Hermione, don't go there. I shook my head.

Unbeknownst to me Ginny had noticed me watching Malfoy. "Hey guys!" We all turned to look at her. On her face was a smirk that rivaled Malfoy's. There was a collective gulp. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

I paled, Malfoy and Zabini too confused to react. "No absolutely not. Don't tell them Ginny." I pleaded. She ignored me and turned to the two Slytherins. "Someone starts and they ask a person of their choice truth or dare. The person picks one and then they have to answer a truth question or do a dare. In this version there are no chickens and Mione will put truth binding spell on everyone so we know no ones lying." I glared at her. "This is a horrible idea."

"Got something to hide Granger?" I seethed. He better watch his back cuz I'm going to wipe that smirk off his bloody face. Ferret. I sighed dramatically. "Fine." I cast the truth binding spell and sat down. Ginny smiled triumphantly. "I'll go first. Zabini truth or dare." He considered. "Dare." Ginny grinned. "I dare you to go up to Trelawney's tower and tell her that your inner eye has sent you a vision and that now you know for sure that you and her are destined to be together. No telling her it's a dare or whispering it. You have to go all out with the dramatics." He groaned. "Let's get this over with." The four of us trekked up to Professor Trelawney's office, Ginny, Malfoy and I under a disillusionment charm.

Blaise knocked on the door. "Hello my child. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she smiled at him. "My dear Sybill, my inner eye has sent me a vision and now I know for sure that we are destined to be together!" She gasped in shock. "I too have had this vision and now it has been confirmed! It is time for us to embark on a journey. The journey of love!" And with that she threw herself at him and attempted to kiss him. Blaise yelped in horror and sprinted away from the tower as fast as he could.

We followed him but we were all laughing much too hard to catch up with him. There were literal tears in Draco's eyes when we made it back to the common room. "You are so screwed mate. And I mean that literally!"And then he dissolved into fits of laughter. Ginny and I right behind him. He scowled at us. "Right then Granger truth or dare." Knowing he was extremely mad I went for the safe option and picked truth. "Why'd you break it off with Weasley?" Good an easy question. I shrugged. "I did like him for a little while but I realized that we would never be able to work. We clash a little too much. Plus, no offence, but he really wasn't that great of a kisser, or as attractive as I used to think he was. He made me tired, not exhilarated. Malfoy truth or dare?"

He startled. "Truth." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay then. Why is our password Dobby?" He groaned. "You can't let anything go can you Granger. Mother and father were gone a lot when I was younger and when they were around they didn't bother with me, so Dobby was the one who looked after me. And he really cared, you know?" He looked at the floor, his face a little sad. I felt bad for him. Then he shook his head and that cocky mask was back up again. "Weaslette truth or dare?" She glowered. "Don't call me that. And dare."

He smirked. "I dare you to go into the Great Hall say I love Harry Potter and then recite the poem you made for him in your first year." Her mouth dropped open in shock. "No. I refuse and you can't make me." "Actually we can." I reminded her. "And you were the one who wanted to play this game." She pouted and I rolled my eyes at her. "C'mon lets go."

So we followed a red faced Ginny to the great hall where she professed her love for Harry and then recited that embarrassing poem. After she was laughed at, we headed back to the common room.

"Well I think that's enough truth or dare for one night." I stated. They looked at me incredulously. "The dares are fun but the truths are exhausting and I for one, am tired. It is three a.m. you know. So I'm off to bed. Night!" With that I went up t bed, a very annoyed and embarrassed Ginny Weasley in my wake.

Back in the common room Blaise shook his head. "You never were one for doing things the easy way were you mate?" The blond glared at him. "Shut your mouth Zabini."


	5. The Trials of Charms Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I groaned, hitting off on my alarm. What had possessed me to stay up so late playing truth or dare when we had classes the next morning? Oh that's right. Ginny Weasley. My so called best friend. As if on cue, a snore came from the mouth of said red head. I rolled my eyes and punched her in the arm. "Wha?" "Ginny get up it's time for breakfast and then classes." "Ughhhh" was the only response I got.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and managed to make my hair to look presentable. My hair wasn't nearly as bushy as it used to be; now it fell in neat curls down my back. I walked down to the common room to wait for Ginny and was greeted by a bright eyed, way too happy for the morning Blaise Zabini.

"Hiya Granger!" I raised an eyebrow. "Or should I call you Hermione. Isn't it a lovely day?" I growled. "How the hell are you so cheerful in the morning." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "It's all part of the Zabini charm." "The same charm that almost got snogged by Professor Trelawney?" He paled. "Damnit Granger why'd you have to rain on my parade!" It was my turn to smirk now. "I thought it was Hermione." He gaped at me. I kept on smirking, this was going to be a good day.

I could not have been more wrong. I had already given out twelve detentions, been told by Mcgonagall that Malfoy and I would have to patrol every night after the prefects finished their patrols just to make sure they did everything right and to check for late night stragglers who knew when the prefects ended patrol, and to top it all off I remembered that I have to put up with the ferret all day. To say I was angry was an understatement. At least my first class was charms; Professor Flitwick was one of my favourite professors.

"Good morning seventh and eighth year students and welcome to NEWT charms! This class is my absolute favourite as the charms get much more complex, impressive and exciting! Now today's lesson is going to be on sticking charms. If you will turn to page 12 of your textbooks you'll find all the instructions you need to stick this piece of paper to your desk. Off you go!"

Within a few minutes I had managed to stick the paper to my desk. I looked around to see who else had managed and saw that Draco, and to my surprise Ginny, had managed it successfully as well. Noticing my surprise, Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually quite smart you know." I was saved having to answer by Terry Boot absolutely messing up the spell.

He had been sitting directly behind Malfoy and me so we got the brunt of whatever he had managed to do to the spell. There was a loud bang and a flash of light and suddenly I was holding hands with Malfoy. "Get your filthy hands off of me Granger." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away but found that it was stuck. We looked at each other in horror. "Professor! Terry's spell backfired or something and now Malfoy and I are stuck holding hands." "Oh dear." Flitwick managed as he walked over to us, was he smiling?

After several minutes of him trying spell after spell to wear off the spell he started laughing. "Professor? Are you alright?" I ventured. "Congratulations Mr. Boot this was indeed some extraordinary magic. You see, in very special cases, when the sticking charm backfires the way it has it lands on two people who hate each other for reasons that the spell deems unworthy. Only when the both of you can look past your hatred and become friends, will the sticking spell come off."

We gaped at him. "But Professor, how will we sleep!" Draco protested. Oh no. I hadn't thought about that. There was no way I was sleeping in the same bed as him. "And I'm Quidditch Captain!" Flitwick looked like he was rather enjoying this. "Then I guess you'll have to find a way to stop hating each other quickly."

Lessons went by well, considering we sat beside each other and were partners for everything so it wasn't until lunch that we came upon our first problem. "Well cmon Granger." Malfoy said and started dragging me to the Slytherin table. With a ton of effort I just managed to stop him (damn those Quidditch muscles). He looked back at me. "No way. There is no way that I am sitting at your table." He rolled his eyes at me. "If we're going to fix this we're going to have to be mature and that means splitting meal times between our two tables. We'll eat dinner at your table."

I wanted to protest about it but he was being very mature about it. "Fine. But I refuse to sit beside Parkinson." He let out a laugh. "Alright." I sat down beside him. I felt like I was in a snake pit. Which I guess I was. I went to start eating and then realized that I was right handed. And his hand was stuck to my right hand. "Malfoy?" He looked up at me. "I'm right handed." I said shaking our hands. He smirked. "Well doesn't that suck." "Malfoy!" "If you say please I might be able to help." I glared at him. Stupid ferret. "Please." "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Hmph. So how exactly do you propose I eat?" He looked at me weirdly. "Just drag my hand with yours." So I did. He swore when I 'accidentally' banged his hand against the pumpkin juice, but otherwise said nothing. "Hello Hermione. Fancy seeing you here." "Blaise." I replied. He took the seat beside me and I was relieved. While a little annoying at times, he was quite friendly and mostly harmless. Unlike some of the other students in his house. Malfoy gaped at us.

"Since when are you two so buddy buddy?" I smiled. "Since yesterday. If only I had been stuck to Blaise, the spell would have worn off almost instantly." I teased. Malfoy glowered. I started eating again, dragging Malfoy's hand with mine. "Um, is Malfoy feeding you?" Blaise asked. I glared at him. "No. I am feeding myself. His hand just happens to be stuck to mine." Blaise smirked. "Still got a thing for Quidditch players eh Hermione?" I seethed. The git! How dare he. Without missing a beat I awkwardly pulled my wand out with my left hand, pointed it as his pants and muttered reducio. His eyes bugged out of his head as his pants became un-naturally tight in all the wrong places. Malfoy guffawed. "That's….priceless!" He managed in between gasps. I smirked, feeling very proud of myself.

Seeing that Malfoy was done eating, I stood up and pulled him with me. "Well we're off to potions. See you there Blaise!" With that I dragged Malfoy with me, pausing when we were out of sight so he could catch his breath. I found myself watching him. He looked good when he laughed. The stony expression was gone, replaced by the most endearing smile I've ever seen and his grey eyes reflected the mirth. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." He startled me. "You should laugh more often." Was my reply. He was so shocked that the entire walk to potions was silent.

"…and those are the laws of the draught of living death potion. Now today we are going to start your final project. I know it's early but this potion takes two months to brew as it is very complicated. You and your partner will be making Amortentia. If you work hard but mess up your potion you will not lose as many marks as if you don't work on it and mess up. This is for a large portion of your grade so do not take this project lightly. You may use any ingredients you require, however you will have to ask me before taking any from my private stores because I am the only one who is allowed in there. Any questions? No? Good."

I groaned. Amortentia? Really? Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He sighed. "Alright Granger. Let's go get some ingredients." I obliged and we made our way to the back to get the ingredients we needed for the first portion. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, why are you both back here? Are you holding hands?" Seeing me start fuming, Malfoy took charge. "You see professor, there was a malfunction of the sticking charm in charms today and now we're stuck together." He raised an eyebrow. "I see." Was all he said.

"Grr." "Calm down Granger he didn't know." I sighed. "I guess you're right. But if we're going to break this spell I think we should use our first names. Y'know, make it friendlier." He looked at me. "Alright…Hermione." We looked at each other. "Well that was weird." I commented. He nodded. "Definitely."

More trouble came when we started our potion. "Gra..Hermione can you cut these roots up while I stir?" "No, I can't. Sorry Mal..Draco but in case you've forgotten I'm right handed and if I try to cut them up with your hand attached to mine it'll be a disaster. So I'll stir and you can cut up the roots."

Potions ended without anything else happening, thankfully, and we were finally on to our last class of the day. Transfiguration. We were the first ones to walk in to the class room. McGonagall raised her eyebrow when we walked in but said nothing. However, halfway through the class, when we started practicing the review of how to turn needles into pin cushions, she made her way over to us. "I have no problem with the two of you holding hands walking into my classroom but this has gotten ridiculous. I forbid you to continue holding hands while casting spells." "Professor do you honestly think we'd hold hands by choice? A sticking charm malfunctioned in charms class and now I'm stuck holding hands with Malf..Draco." "I see. And did Professor Flitwick mention how to break this charm?" "We have to stop hating each other and it has to be legitimate, we can't fool it with fake friendship." Her mouth twitched. "And that would be why you were eating lunch at the Slytherin table?" "Yes ma'am." "Well this charm is a good show of house unity if nothing else. You're fortunate you're head boy and girl and share your own dormitory, or things might have gotten trickier later tonight."

I flushed at what she was implying, and Malfoy turned paler…if that's possible. Transfiguration ran very smoothly after that to which I was very grateful. Now it was time for dinner at the Gryffindor table. I was so relieved when I saw Ginny sitting there. I made a beeline for her and then realized that it was impossible for me to sit next to her with Malfoy on that side of me so I settled for two seats away, forcing Malfoy to sit beside her. He did not look happy.

"Hey Mione how's your day been?' She asked innocently. I glared at her. "You know very well how it's been, you're in all of our classes!" Yes but I wasn't with you at lunch today. Now tell me, did you have anything to do with Zabini practically running out of the Great Hall with obviously much too tight pants on?"

Malfoy snorted. "He insinuated that she liked me, because, and I quote, 'still have a thing for Quidditch players, eh Hermione?'" Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin that's great. The idiot. He should've known better than to cross you." Suddenly, Ginny's entire face lit up with a smirk. "What?" I cautioned, she could be very scary when she wanted to be. "Oh I was just thinking about how from now on Malfoy's gonna have to sit through our girl talks." He paled. "Oh no. No way. Nu uh I will never sit in on them." I giggled. "So Ginny you never did tell me about Harry sending you off on the train." "NO. NO NO NO NO NO." Malfoy shouted.

And with that, he dragged me out of the Great Hall with him. This time when we paused it was because I needed to control my laughter. I noticed he was watching me. "What?" I asked him. "You should laugh more often." He repeated my words from earlier. I was speechless. That was weird.

"Dobby." He muttered at the door, which swung open for us almost immediately. He stopped in the middle of the room. "So Gr..Hermione, what do you want to do now?" "Homework?" I suggested. He nodded. "Sure." Some hours had gone by and we were finished our homework. I looked up at him. "Soo obviously the spell hasn't worn off yet which means we're going to have to stay in the same bed. Don't look at me like that Hermione you know it's true."

"We could sleep on the couch. And by we I mean I sleep on the couch and you sleep on the floor." "Not gonna happen." "Please Draco?" He caved. "Fine. But only because I was raised to be a gentleman." We made it up to the bathroom when I realized something. "How are we supposed to get ready when we're attached?" "Obscuro." He answered as if it was obvious. "And muffliato for going to the bathroom." I shrugged. "Alright. But I'm taking your wand from you when I'm changing so you can't reverse the spell on your eyes." He rolled his eyes. "As if." But he made no complaints. An awkward half hour later we were both ready for bed. We made our way down to the couch and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Draco." "Night Hermione."

Just as I started to fall asleep, I felt an intense pain in my hand. It felt like it was being tortured. "What the bloody hell, Hermione do you feel that too?" "Yes." I answered. I sat up and swung my legs off the couch. "Let's go see Professor Flitwick." "Okay."

We made it to his quarters quickly and silently. I knocked lightly. "Professor?" There was no response. "Move." Draco pushed past me and all but banged on the door. "Professor Flitwick?"

This appeared to have woken up the little old Professor because seconds later he opened the door. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" "You see Professor, we tried to go to sleep but we got intense pains in our hands that felt like the cruciatus curse." He smiled. "I see. And how were you sleeping?"

"I was on the couch and Draco was on the floor." "Yes well that would be problematic for the curse. You see you have to spend every part of your day close together, which means sharing a bed." We groaned. "There is no other way. Now goodnight Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." And with that he shut the door, leaving us gaping at each other.

We walked in silence for a while until Draco spoke up. "So whose bed are we going to sleep in?" I shrugged. "I don't care. How about yours, since it's further away from the door way so we might hear anyone who might come in to see how we're sleeping." "And by anyone you mean Weaslette or Blaise." "Yes. But don't call her Weaslette."

Once upstairs, we both stood there for a minute, staring at the bed. He cleared his throat. "Alright then I guess we'd better get to it." We moved around restlessly for what felt like hours trying to find a position where we could sleep far away from each other. After awhile we gave up and I sighed. "Alright Draco we've got to get close. Which is going to be incredibly awkward but I don't see any other way around it." "Okay." He whispered, and pulled me into his arms, our top hands comfortably resting on top of us, still joined.

His arms felt oddly safe around me and if I was being honest I kind of liked the feeling. I inhaled his scent and felt myself fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Falling For You

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I have recently updated Chapter 1, 3, 4 and 6 so I suggest you re read them so that the story makes more sense. Thanks for reading!**

I woke up and smiled, snuggling further into the pillow I was currently laying on. As I did this, the pillows seemed to hug me back and I froze in horror. Then I remembered. I was stuck to Malfoy. I looked over at the clock and nearly screamed. We were so going to be late. "Malfoy! Draco! Get up we're going to be late for class!" "Five more minutes." Was the reply. I huffed. Git. But there was no way that I was going to be late to class, so I proceeded to roll over top of him and drag him out of bed.

"Oi! What the hell Granger!" "We are **going** to be late for class. I tried to wake you nicely but you wouldn't get up." He turned to look at me, his mouth gaping. And then he started to laugh. "Hermione, you know its Saturday right?" It was my turn to gape. "Umm." He kept laughing. I glared.

"Shut up Malfoy." He straightened up, the smile not yet off his face. "I thought we were on a first name basis, _**Hermione.**_ Which, as I recall, was your idea. Now on to more pressing matters. How are we going to eat breakfast? We clearly missed it." Now it was my turn to smirk. "Don't tell me the great Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to get to the kitchens." He shrugged. "Someone else always went for me." I rolled my eyes. Typical. I led him down to the portrait, lent over his arm and tickled the pear, which immediately let us in.

As usual, the elves swarmed around us to find out what we wanted, but before any of them could so much as say hello, there was a loud squeal. "Miss Hermione! What can I get for you? And who's this handsome man with you?" I felt my jaw drop. "Winky?" I was in utter disbelief. The last time I had seen Winky, she was sobbing uncontrollably over a bottle of Firewhiskey, her tattered old uniform covered in stains. Now she looked the epitome of health. She was wearing a nice light pink dress that looked pressed and clean, and was beaming from ear to ear, obviously not drunk.

"You remember my name! Last time you saw Winky I was a mess but after you left I considered what you had said to me and I decided that it was time for me to be happy. I proudly serve Hogwarts school as a free elf! And Ms. McGonagall is paying Winky nicely yes she is." I beamed. "Oh Winky that's wonderful! If it isn't too much to ask, Draco and I would like some breakfast, we seemed to have missed it this morning." She bowed. "Anything for Miss Hermione and her boyfriend."

I blanched and turned to Malfoy, who was running a hair through his platinum hair. "Oh no. He's not my boyfriend. This is Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy and our hands got stuck together after an unfortunate charms accident." "I see. But if you don't mind me saying so, you make a stunning couple. Even in pajamas." Oh no. "Damn. We forgot to change." "Oh well. We can change when we get back. I really don't care if anyone sees me like this." Of course he didn't care if anyone saw him, he looked attractive in anything. Woah. Calm down Hermione this is Malfoy you're talking about. And he is certainly not attractive. It was then that my brain decided to remind me of when I healed him after the wardrobe fell on him and the jaw dropping abs that I know he has. I blushed. Anyways, now was definitely not the time to be drooling over Malfoy. Oh god. I was drooling over Malfoy. No, Draco. He was really making an effort with the first names thing so I would too.

We ate our breakfast peacefully, thanked the elves and left. He turned to me. "We start patrol at ten tonight in case you've forgotten. I figured you'd want to go to the library and I need to check a book, so do you want to go there?" I smiled. After being on the run for so long without as many books as I would have liked, the library sounded amazing. "Sounds good."

We were getting the hang of doing things while attached now and I noticed that this time getting changed was significantly less awkward than last time. We walked into the library and I smiled. I'd missed this place. I turned around to see if Malfoy…Draco wanted to get his book first and saw that he was watching me. I raised an eyebrow. "Draco? I was just wondering if you wanted to get your book first." He nodded. "Alright."

We went to get his book and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. It was Quidditch Through The Ages. After gathering three books for some light reading, we sat down at a table. I opened the first book and started to read.

Ten minutes later, and I was still on the same page. Damn that ferret invading my thoughts. I sighed and looked up, noticing as I did so that he was still on page two of the book. He looked up. "Hermione, if we're going to be friends there's a lot of things that need to be said." I waited. He drew in a breath, as if nervous. "I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I never liked calling you that word, but it was all I knew to do, it was what I'd been taught growing up. In sixth year, when Voldemort gave me the task of killing Dumbledore, I was excited at first. It was a chance to prove to my father that I was worthy of him. But then what I had to do sunk in and I was horrified. I never would have been able to kill him. Call me what you like, but I am not a murderer. And most of all, I'm sorry for that night in the manor. Hearing your screams nearly killed me. You and I may have hated each other, but you didn't deserve that. No one does. I even thought about trying to stop her and save you. I know what I did was wrong and I fully accept it if you don't want to forgive me." He looked down.

I smiled softly. "I forgive you." His head shot up. "You do?" I nodded. "You're not evil Draco. I'm not saying that what you did wasn't horrible, but you've atoned for your mistakes and you had the decency and courage to apologize to me. And I appreciate that." "Thank you." He whispered, looking me in the eye. In those pools of metallic silver I saw gratitude and, happiness.

I smiled. "Now that all that's out of the way, I have an idea. In order to get to know each other better, we should each tell one secret about ourselves that no one else in the entire world knows." He considered it. "Alright. But you go first." "Hmm." I thought to myself. What was my biggest secret?

"You know how my boggart was McGonagall saying I've failed all my classes? Well my greatest fear isn't really failing, it's getting expelled from Hogwarts and kicked out of the Wizarding World because I'm not good enough to be a witch." He started. "You're one of the most brilliant witches I've ever known! No one in their right minds would kick you out of this world." I blushed. "Thanks. Now it's your turn."

He cleared his throat. "I've always wanted to be a Gryffindor, my favourite colour is actually red. But I knew I would be disowned if I was sorted into it, so I learned really quickly how to mask my emotions and bring out the parts of me that were most Slytherin, and the hat put me there. Don't get me wrong, I am totally a Slytherin. But I wasn't always." I smiled.

"You're still not completely a Slytherin." He stared at me, confused. I laughed and went back to my book. We sat down there for hours, just reading. It was a rather nice change from always being on the ready for battle. I found myself almost enjoying his presence. Lunch and dinner were surprisingly quiet affairs, as Ginny had snuck away to meet Harry and Blaise was nowhere to be seen.

Soon I realized that it was time for patrol. It was twenty minutes in and so far we hadn't met anybody doing anything they weren't supposed to be. I thought too soon. I heard noises from a broom cupboard and rolled my eyes. "Whoever's in there, we know you're here so come one out." I spoke with authority. Out came Pansy Parkinson and her current shag. I rolled my eyes. But Pansy interrupted me before I could say anything.

"You're still stuck to the mudblood? Poor luck Draco, not only are you stuck to a mudblood, but you're stuck to the worst one. Hermione Know-It-All Granger." Draco stepped forward menacingly. "Don't call her that name Parkinson. The war's over, you lost." She paled. "What's this, an ex death eater sticking up for a mudblood? What would your father say?" He kept his composure but his eyes gave him away. They hardened in anger. "100 points from Slytherin and detention with McGonagall next weekend. If I ever hear you say that word again you'll have me to answer to and I won't go easy on you. You made my life hell for seven years. Now get out of here before I reconsider and curse you so hard you won't remember your name."

I was stunned. And so was Pansy, she left without uttering a single word. "Thank you."

He turned to me and smiled a hard smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Don't mention it." We continued to patrol in peace, catching only a couple first year Gryffindors and some fifth year Ravenclaws who had clearly been drinking.

We finally made it back to our dormitory at two in the morning and got ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas, Draco frowned at me.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?" I gestured to my arm and laughed without humour. "Why do you think?" The furrow in his brows increased. Then he proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his arms and nicely toned torso. "Wear a shirt with no sleeves tonight. We shouldn't be ashamed of our scars, they're a part of us now, a casualty of war, but they don't define us."

I nodded, speechless and went back in the bathroom. I came out in a tank top that clearly showed the horrible word carved into my skin. We climbed into bed in the same position as last night, but a little closer together tonight. He flipped over top of me onto the other side and laid on his back. Turning slightly to me, he traced my scar, his fingers sending shivers down it. He moved his gaze up to mine.

"You shouldn't be self conscious of it. It only makes you more beautiful." I sucked in a breath, and, amazed at myself, picked up his arm. He unconsciously flinched and moved his arm away from my grasp. I smiled softly, tracing the mark. "You shouldn't be self conscious either. You're not evil. Not really a death eater."

I forced myself to look up at him. Warm honey brown met alluring silver and the heat of the gaze made me look away.

"Goodnight Draco." "Goodnight Hermione." With that I let myself melt in the embrace and fall asleep in his arms. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so gentle?

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I smiled down at the gorgeous witch in my arms. As I watched her sleep, curls falling softly against her face, I realized something. Or perhaps I finally let myself realize what I'd realized long ago. I was falling for Hermione Granger.


	7. Conversations and Broomstick Rides

Disclaimer: However much I'd like to, I don't own Harry Potter.

I woke up again to the feeling of strong arms around me. I turned my head to see if he was awake. He wasn't. I found myself watching him. He slept so peacefully. Blond hair a mess, not held up with its usual gel. He had a slight smile on his face, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. "Like what you see Mione?" His voice was still thick with sleep, making it husky and damn attractive. Umm. Draco wasn't attractive? Ugh. I can't ignore it anymore. I definitely think he's attractive. I may even kind of like him. I shuddered. I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Merlin that's embarrassing. If Ginny ever found out she'd never let it go. I'd spaced out and he was looking at me like I was crazy. Great.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait…did you just call me Mione?" He blushed. I didn't know he could. "Sorry. It just kind of happened." I smiled. No it's okay, that's a nickname I actually like." He smiled and pulled me closer. My eyes widened. Oh my Merlin he's shirtless. I'd almost forgotten about last night with the scars.

"Draco what are you doing?" "Sleeping." He mumbled back. I rolled my eyes. "It's already 12!" He made no inclination that he cared." I sighed. I'd have to bribe him out of bed. "You know, as Head Boy and Girl, we have the right to go to Hogsmeade whenever we want. I could be persuaded to go if you got out of bed." His eyes shot open. "Okay." I shook my head.

We got dressed and I pulled him towards the front door. He stopped me before we got there. "What?" "It's just, aren't we supposed to tell the Headmistress if we decided to go to Hogsmeade?" I shrugged indifferently. "I'm not feeling very fond of our Headmistress right now, she yelled at me in case you've forgotten. We're perfectly capable of looking after each other and ourselves. Besides. She was the one who told us to get along."

He smirked. "Hermione Granger voluntarily breaking the rules. Who'd have thought." She snorted. "You really don't know me very well do you? Do you even know how many times I've broken the rules in the last eight years? I should be expelled by now." He stared. "What do you mean?" I smirked. "Let's see, deliberately trying to get to the Philosophers stone, bribing a teacher to let me get into the restricted section for un academic reasons, brewed polyjuice potion in the girls bathroom in broad daylight when I was twelve, helped break a convict out of a cell, stole a Hippogriff that was about to be be headed by the Ministry, helped Harry with his tasks in the Triwizard Tournament, I was the one who came up with and started the DA right under Umbridges nose, I tricked her into thinking Dumbledore had a weapon and got her carried off by centaurs, I broke into the Ministry and damaged tons of Ministry property in the department of mysteries, I confounded McGlaggen in Quidditch tryouts, went on the run from the law, aiding Harry Potter, undesirable number one, broke into Gringotts, and infiltrated Hogwarts from the outside. So I've broken plenty of rules."

His jaw had dropped halfway through my speech. For the first time in my life, I'd rendered Draco Malfoy speechless. "You brewed polyjuice potion successfully when you were twelve?!" I smirked. "It was to interrogate you actually." His jaw dropped even wider. "What?! Did you manage to do it?" "Of course. My transformation didn't work, but Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle and questioned you." He blanched. "I didn't even notice. Goes to show how thick Potter and Weasely are." I rolled my eyes. "They aren't nearly as dumb as you make them out to be. Harry's actually very smart. And Ron is definitely smarter than Crabbe or Goyle."

By then we had made it to Hogsmeade. I felt my stomach rumble. "Before we go anywhere, do you think we could eat? I'm starving." "Sure." He agreed. In mutual understanding we headed towards the Three Broomsticks, only to find that it was still closed for repairs from the battle. Slightly sobered, weventured towards the Hogs Head but yielded the same result.

I scowled. "The only other place to eat is Madam Puddifoots." He groaned. "Why us." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would like that place. You've probably been there enough times." "I've actually never been in there. I wasn't about to take anyone I wasn't serious about on a date. And seeing as I was never serious about anyone I've never been in there." Is studied him curiously. "Anyways, I guess we should go in. We'll match all the other couples, what with us holding hands and all." I shook our hands that were still stuck together.

He smiled. We sat down in the small restaurant. I was quite uncomfortable. The tables all around us were filled with couples much too close to each other for my liking. Not that I particularly minded people snogging, I just don't like having to watch people snog. We sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence while we waited for our order.

"So. I've told you about me, it's your turn." He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what do you want to know?" I studied him thoughtfully. "What are your favourite things to do?" He smiled. "That's easy. Play Quidditch, read, hunt magical creatures, just to see them not to kill them, and then take pictures of them, and I love to play piano." My eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know you play piano." "No one does. Except mother, and now you." I blushed. "You know Hermione, we actually have a lot in common. I enjoy studying and learning new things, I'll do anything for my friends, I've got scars, I think there's always time for a good book and I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself."

I smiled up at him. "I guess we do. And I play piano too. Beethoven's my favourite." He smirked. "Chopin." I raised my eyebrows. "I had you pegged for more of a Bach enthusiast." He smiled. "There isn't enough feeling in Bach for me." There was electricity in our gaze. "I'd love to hear you play Chopin." He smiled at me. "One of these days, I promise you I'll play you my favourite Chopin song."

I was actually having an amazing time; he was a great conversationist, and also a great debater. We debated about house elf rights for a good half hour, but it was never rude or overly heated, and his opinions were surprisingly thought out and accurate.

We'd been enjoying each other's company for hours. I started at the time. "We'd better head back before McGonagall sends out a search party. Which she will if we miss dinner." We walked back to the castle hand in hand in amicable silence. Dinner was once again a quiet affair, Ginny was still in the Room of Requirement with Harry, and Blaise was seen sitting at the Ravenclaw table beside Luna.

"When did that happen?" I asked Draco, nodding my head to the Italian. He smirked and leaned in closer confidentially. He was very close to me and it was very distracting. "Since the start of term. They're good together in a weird sort of way." I smiled. "They look great together." He nodded. "Hermione, I'm Quidditch captain this year and I need to practice a bit before tryouts so I look good. Are you up for a broom ride later?" "No. Absolutely not. I refuse to get on any sport of broom. Besides how are we supposed to fly with our hands stuck together like this?"

He frowned. Then his face lit up. "You sit on the front and I sit behind you with my normal hand where it should be and my left arm crossed over you so it can hold the front of the broom too." I growled. "My answer is still no." "Aw come on Mione I promise I won't let you fall. And I haven't flown a broom in a year, I need to make sure I'm up to par. A captain has to be good or else the whole team falls apart."

He pleaded with those eyes of his and I hated myself for caving in to the look. "Fine. But I make it back to the ground unharmed or you're going to be in so much trouble." He grinned widely. "Deal."

He all but dragged me back to the dormitory to change and then grab his broom. We awkwardly got on to the broom, maneuvering so he could steer. I could feel every inch of his chest pressing into me, his breath was tickling my ear. "Ready?" He asked. Gulping, I nodded. "Ready."

He pushed off from the ground and I closed my eyes fast as I felt us gaining height. I cursed the fact that I was in front and gripped the broom and his hand with a vice like grip. After a little while, I felt us level out at a slower speed. "Hermione open your eyes you've got to see this view!" Very reluctantly, I did as I was told and gasped at the sight. "It's gorgeous!" "Yeah, it is." He replied. There was a different quality to his voice, an emotion I've never heard in him before. I couldn't place it, so I ignored it.

We turned around and headed back to Hogwarts, and this time I managed to keep my eyes open the whole time. As we neared the Quidditch pitch, I saw two figures standing there. I paled as we got closer. Ginny and Blaise. Draco groaned. "Do you see them too?" "Yeah."

We touched down right in front of them. "How'd you know where we were?" "Well after dinner we saw you guys going somewhere so we nicked the map from your trunk and decided to see where you were going. I can't believe Malfoy got you on a broom. How much convincing did that take?" I glared at my best friend. "Not very much actually." Draco answered for me. I turned and glared at him. "What? It's true." I growled. "Oh is it now?" Blaise looked very amused.

"Shut it Zabini. So you and Luna hey? Didn't see that coming." Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're going out with Luna? Sorry guys, Mione, I'll see you later. I've got some details to catch up on." I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyways, we have classes tomorrow so Draco and I are going to bed." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh it's Draco now is it?" I growled and dragged a laughing Draco up to the tower.

We repeated our changing routine and got into bed. I inhaled his scent. Merlin I was done for, I'm sniffing him. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

"Goodnight Draco." "Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams."


	8. Amortentia

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.

 **Author's note: Have I told you guys how much I love you? Thank you to everybody who has read this story, favourited, followed and reviewed. Without you it wouldn't be a story, so thanks! By the way this is not the last chapter of the story even though it may feel like it. Happy reading! ~HogwartsPrincess89**

It had been almost two months since the broom ride and Draco and I were getting along better than ever. Thankfully, everyone else have gotten used to us holding hands now, so classes have been going by almost normally. If you would call Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger willingly tolerating each other normal. I smiled to myself and poked Draco in the arm.

"Draco. Wake up." "Mmff" Was the reply. I sighed. "I am not doing this again. You're getting up right this minute or so help me I will drench you with water again." He opened an eye. "Geeze 'Mione what's got your knickers in a twist this morning?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's been two months since the start of term which means our Amortentia is finished today. I know we brewed it perfectly so we're going to get top marks." He smirked. "You sure you just don't want to know what it smells like?" I growled. He raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm up."

Today was breakfast at the Slytherin table and when we walked in the hall I almost had a heart attack. Sitting at the Slytherin table looking like it was the most natural thing in the world, were Ginny and Luna. Blaise sat in between them, laughing at something that had been said. I gaped at them. "Ginny?" She turned around. "Oh hello Mione, Draco." I stared some more. She huffed in irritation. "House Unity, Mione." I dragged an equally stunned Draco to the table and then spent the rest of breakfast listening to Luna talk about Wrackspurts, watched by Blaise who looked endearingly at the strange witch. "You lot have gone barmy." Draco announced. Blaise looked over at him, amused.

"Says the bloke who sleeps in the same bed with the Gryffindor Princess, war heroine, and smartest witch of her age Hermione Granger." I blushed. Draco chuckled. Ginny took pity on me and decided to save me from further embarrassment. "So amortentia potion's are done today. Excited to see what they smell like?" There was a series of nods. Blaise sent a look at Luna, and she at him. I smiled, they were cute together I decided.

Soon enough it was time to head to potions. The class quieted immediately as Professor Slughorn made his way to the front of the room. "Today's the day we get to test out your amortentia potions. I hope you managed to brew them successfully. Do we have a volunteer who'd like to have their potion tested first?" After years of practice, my hand shot into the air before anyone else's. Slughorn chuckled. "Of course. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy if you would kindly bring your potion up to the front." He peered down at it through the clear lid that he had ordered specially for this assignment. He beamed. "Oho! It looks absolutely perfect! What a knack for potions the two of you have!"

I smiled in gratitude. As usual, Malfoy smirked. "Now then, let's take off the lid and see just how perfect it is. The class held their breath in anticipation. Slughorn's arm seemed to be moving in slow motion as he pulled off the lid. I blanched at the smell, blushing furiously. It had changed. The only thing I still smelled from my old smell was new parchment. In addition to that it now smelled like hair gel, expensive cologne, and a hint of mint. In other words, it smelled like Draco.

I looked around at the others. Blaise and Luna were now grinning very sappily at each other, Neville and Hannah (Abott) were smiling at each other shyly, Ginny was beaming and Lavender Brown had burst into tears. I finally forced my eyes to Draco. He was staring back at me, a strange look on his face. I was going to ask him what he smelled but the words died on my lips. He was staring at me so intensely that even I wasn't oblivious enough not to understand what it meant. I returned his gaze boldly, trying to convey I'd smelt him in the potion. The intensity of our gaze was so strong it mad my face heat up. Without thinking about what I was doing, I closed the gap between us and put my lips on his.

I've never been kissed like that before. His touch was electrifying, his lips soft yet unyielding. He kissed me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world and made me believe it too. I always thought that people were joking when they said that they felt fireworks, but it turns out they meant it literally. All I wanted to do was kiss him forever. We broke apart to a cough. Slughorn was standing there looking extremely uncomfortable. "I know your Head Boy and Girl and everything, but I still have to punish you. PDA in classrooms is not allowed at Hogwarts. Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and this class is over for you two today. By the way, you both received an O on your potion.

We made our way out of the classroom grinning like idiots. As soon as we were out of sight Draco pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I felt myself melt against him. Too soon, he pulled away. "I think it's safe to say I smelled you in our potion Hermione." I grinned. "And I think it's safe to say I smelt you." He smiled at me and I melted all over again. He could get me to do anything as long as he smiled at me like that.

He swallowed nervously. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I smiled softly up at him. "I think I would like that very much." He beamed. I threw my arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss. I pulled away first, realizing something. "Draco, we've been friends for months and now we're dating, but we're still stuck together." He frowned and pulled out his wand. He waved it over our hands, muttering the counter curse. I felt the charm slip away.

We gaped at each other. "We're the smartest people in our grade and we didn't even think to try the counter curse?" I narrowed my eyes. "We didn't try it because we trusted Professor Flitwick to tell us the truth. Why did he lie to us?" Draco's eye widened. "Mione, do you remember the day McGonagall told us we'd be sharing a dormitory? She said if we did something drastic because of our dislike for each other, she wouldn't hesitate to put a very strong sticking charm on the both of us. He quoted.

My jaw fell open in shock. "But…Terry…" He shook his head. She must have blown up the paper in front of him and put it on us in the confusion. And that's why Professor Flitwick looked so amused at our predicament." "But then why did our hands hurt so badly when we tried to have you sleep on the floor if it was just an ordinary sticking charm?"

"Because, Miss Granger, I also placed an anti separation charm on you that made it unbearable when you were too far away from each other. The only way for you to get over your hatred was to get as close as possible to one another." Professor McGonagall interrupted. I glared at the Head Mistress. "You put us through all of this for what?"

She smiled. "I care for you very much Miss Granger, and you were having an incredibly hard time after the war, your parents, being away from Harry and Ron, and from breaking up with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy was struggling as well, and I knew that the two of you would be good for each other, and that you were probably the only people capable of getting the other to open up. I seem to have been correct. Two months ago, you both stopped hiding your scars and you let each other in and became friends. And not two minutes ago, I saw you kissing like your lives depended on it."

I couldn't believe it. McGonagall had played match maker with us. Draco turned to me. "Speaking of Potter and Weasley, do they know we've become friends?" "They do and they're perfectly okay with it." Ginny answered from behind us. "You know all those times when I 'disappeared to be with Harry'? Well half the time we were following you under the cloak. And Harry knows you Mione. He saw how happy you were with him and realized you were smitten with him. He doesn't have a problem with it. As long as you're happy, he's happy. And even he can see that Draco's changed. By the way, you're welcome at the Burrow for Christmas this year Draco. Mum and Dad invited you."

He was speechless. "They invited me? They know who I am. They should hate me." She smiled at him. "Blaise and I have been taking pictures of you two when you weren't looking, we're making you a picture album for your Christmas present. I showed them the pictures and told them how you've changed and that you don't have a family to go to for Christmas. That made up their minds. They would love to have you if you'll come."

He beamed."I'd love to." "Ginny," I cut in, "what about Ron? How'd he take this?" "How do you think he took it? He was furious. But Harry, mum, George and I managed to make him see that he just wanted you to be happy and he's alright with it now. He's not happy, but he's alright with it. By the way, are you guys together now?"

Draco gave me a goofy smile that I returned. "We are." Blaise came out into the hallway too and whooped. "Finally!" Ginny smirked. "You owe me ten galleons Zabini." He groaned and paid up. "You were **betting** on us?!" I demanded. Ginny just kept smirking. "Yup. I bet you'd get together before Christmas. He said you were too thick to do anything about it before New Years. But he forgot we were brewing amortentia in potions."

I rolled my eyes. Too happy to really be angry with her. "Oh and by the way, Harry is quite upset you haven't been writing to him as often as normal. Send him a letter and tell him about this yeah?" I nodded. "Of course I will. I've been a little distracted as of late." Draco smirked. "You love it." His smirk turned more cunning than it had been all year. "Does this mean that you'll be supporting Slytherin in all upcoming Quidditch matches?" I blanched. "Excuse you Malfoy, you may be her boyfriend but I'm her best friend and she's a Gryffindor. She has to support us." I grinned mischievously. "Or I could sway my allegiances and decide to support Hufflepuff this year."

The two Quidditch captains stared at me with shock. "There is **NO** way you are supporting Hufflepuff." I grinned. "Then I guess one of you is going to have to be disappointed. But don't worry, I've got a plan." "Which is?" Draco prompted. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now c'mon Draco. Seeing as we've been kicked out of potions and we have free periods the rest of the day, I'm taking you on a date." He smiled at me. "You're taking me on a date huh? Not to Madam Puddifoots I hope, we've done that already." "What?!" Was Ginny's enraged reaction. "Hermione Granger as soon as you come back from that date I'm expecting full details!"

As I tugged Draco around the corner I heard Professor McGonagall ask in confusion, "Why did they get kicked out of potions?" Blaise was the one who replied. "They were snogging in class."

I burst into laughter and turned to look at Draco, feeling on top of the world as he put his arm around me. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely happy. I felt loved.


	9. A Very Harry Surprise

**In honour of Harry Potter Book Night I decided that I'm going to add some new chapters! Thanks to all of my readers who make me love writing** **J** **~HogwartsPrincess89**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It had been two weeks since Draco and I had started dating which meant that Christmas break was over. The Weasleys and Harry had welcomed him with open arms (except for Ron but that was to be expected). He in turn had had an absolutely amazing Christmas and had only been pranked once by George and Ginny.

I looked over at my boyfriend and smiled fondly at him. He had fallen asleep with his head against the train window in his new Weasley jumper, blond hair a mess. As soon as he had received the jumper he had hugged Mrs. Weasley fiercely.

"Earth to Hermione. Quit drooling over your hunk of a boyfriend!" Ginny shook me out of my trance. I glared. "I was not drooling." She grinned "Were too. Anyways Harry finally inherited his parents' things, including a couple houses and he asked me to move in with him into Potter Manor when I'm done school. Isn't that brilliant?" I smiled. "I'm happy for you guys." She beamed back at me. "You should wake the Ferret up. Shouldn't you guys be in the Heads Compartment?"

"Merlin's beard! Not again." I poked Draco in the side, eliciting a grunt. "Wake up we're late for the prefects meeting!" He groaned. "How come every time you wake me up it's because we're late for something?" I ignored him and hauled him down the train into the compartment. "Sorry we're late everybody. We had to attend an urgent matter with some seventh years." Draco lied smoothly. Ernie MacMillan rolled his eyes at us. "I'm sure. Anyhow we have already been over everything we were supposed to be so I guess everyone's free to go."

"Sorry Ernie it really won't happen again." He raised an eyebrow. "No offense but I'm sure it will. See you around Hermione, Malfoy." Draco sighed. "Well at least we weren't the ones boring everyone else half to death. No what do you say we don't go find our friends, hog a whole carriage to ourselves and snog?" "How romantic of you." "Is that sarcasm I detect Miss Granger? I do believe that sarcasm is not tolerated at Hogwarts and you'll have to be punished." "Idiot." I shot back at him but the effect was lost amid my giggles. Needless to say, it was a while before we met up with our friends.

This time we found them all gathered around Luna at the Ravenclaw table. When we reached them I noticed they all looked very excited about something. "What happened?" I questioned. "There's going to be a ball! McGonagall decided to bring back the Yule Ball, except this time it's after Christmas. We only have four days to prepare though! There's a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for tomorrow and Wednesday so we can get our outfits."

I groaned. If there was one thing I hated more than anything it was dress shopping. Ginny became simply unbearable during shopping trips I could only shudder at what she might be like shopping for a ball gown. I looked over at her, but instead of finding her beaming at the prospect she was staring at her mashed potatoes sadly. My heart went out to her. The one time she could actually go to a ball with Harry and he wasn't here to ask her. I would make sure they went together if it was the last thing I did.

"I just remembered I forgot my book at the Burrow. Draco, can I borrow you're your owl to ask Mrs. Weasley for it?" I sent him a look that meant come with me. "I'll come with you." He replied.

Once we made it out of the Great Hall he turned to me. "What are you up to?" "This ball is the one time Ginny could actually go with Harry but he's not here. So I'm sending a letter to Anthony Goldstein…" "The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?" "Yes. They're really good friends so I'm going to owl him to meet me right now to ask him to fake ask Ginny to the ball to go as friends seeing as 'neither of them can go with who they want to.'" I drew bunny ears around the last part. "Then I'm going to go get Harry and see McGonagall so we can arrange him coming. So that when Ginny walks down the stairs expecting to be greeted by Anthony, she'll be greeted by none other than Harry himself come to be her date to the ball."

He blinked at me. "That's actually a great plan." I rolled my eyes at him. I hastily wrote a note to Anthony and sat down to wait for him. Draco stayed standing. "As much as I'd like to see you o through with this plan I have to go do detention for Trelawney, I kind of gave her the finger in class when I thought she wasn't looking." I rolled my eyes at him again, but kissed him nonetheless. "See you later."

A minute after Draco left Anthony Goldstein rushed around the corner. "Hermione. I came as quickly as I could, you said it was urgent." "In a manner of speaking. Now I know you're taking Padma to the ball but since Ginny doesn't know you guys are dating yet I need you and her to pretend you're not going together."

He raised his eyebrows. "And why would we do that?" "Because Ginny won't go to the ball without a date and seeing as Harry's not here I need you to pretend to take her as a friend so that I can have Harry surprise her on the day of the ball. So you'll still be going with Padma." He smiled. "That's really nice of you Hermione of course I'll do it." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Thanks a million Anthony." I shot him my biggest smile. He smiled at me. "I'll go tell Padma right now."

With that taken care of, I had to okay it with the Headmistress. I ran back to my common room and flooed to Potter Manor. "Harry! Come down here!" He sprinted down the stairs, wand drawn. "Hermione! What's wrong?" "Nothing I just need you to come to Hogwarts with me right now it's nothing bad I'll explain when we get there." I threw a disillusionment spell over him and dragged him through his floo to McGonagall's office.

"Miss Granger, what do I owe this pleasure?" I took off the spell, revealing Harry. "Mr. Potter! Nice to see you again. What's this all about?" Harry shrugged. "I have no idea Professor. All I know is that Hermione dragged me out of my house to come talk to you." "Well we're having a Yule Ball on Friday and it's the one ball where you and Ginny could actually go together so I've set up a plan to surprise her with you as her date on the day of the ball. She'll probably owl you to tell you that she's going with Anthony as friends by the way. So I need Professor McGonagall's permission for you to come here for the night of the ball."

We turned to her. "Of course you can come, I'll send a letter to Kingsley to explain so he'll let you stay through until Sunday." "Thanks Professor!" Harry beamed. "And I'll make sure to have Anthony owl you the tie Ginny sends him so they match on the night of. Thanks for everything Professor!" She gave us a rare smile. "Of course."

I hugged Harry goodbye and made my way up to the Head's dorm. Draco wasn't back yet. I took my time getting ready in our magnificent bathroom, threw on some pajamas and settled myself on the couch with a book to wait up for him. An hour later he walked through the portrait looking exhausted, his hair sticking up every which way.

I smirked and was rewarded with a glare. "Your hair doesn't look that great right now either Granger so I wouldn't talk." "Oh it's Granger again is it?" He glared some more. "Stupid crystal balls, fireplaces and those awful fumes I think that's the worst detention I've ever served and that's counting the one in first year where Potter and I saw Voldemort." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Drama Queen it's time for bed."

He smiled at that. "Just give me a sec to change." Over the Christmas holidays Mrs. Weasley had been sure to keep all of the couples as far away from each other's beds as possible. As a result none of us slept a wink and I was very excited to finally get some rest. "You can come in now." Draco called.

I slid under the covers and he threw his arms around me. I smiled into his chest, immediately falling asleep.


	10. A Show of Inter-House Unity

**A huge thanks to all of you out there who have read this story! You guys are what make this story happen.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to JKR.**

I woke up to a cold bed. Where was Draco? I rolled over and noticed he left a note. 'Mione, gone to Quidditch practice. Have fun picking out dresses. Draco'. I smiled. It wasn't a love letter by any means, but he still took the time to write a note telling me where he'd gone.

I hummed to myself as I got ready to go dress shopping with the girls. This ball was formal like the Yule Ball Had been, but the dress code was dresses and suits. My idea. McGonagall had come to ask Draco and what we thought this years ball should be like. When I suggested it both McGonagall and Draco were surprisingly for the prospect. I was really excited about this ball and I especially couldn't wait to see Ginny's face when she came down the stairs and saw Harry.

Waking from my thoughts I noticed that I was already outside the Great Hall. "Hello Ms. Granger." I turned. "Morning Headmistress." "Miss Weasley told me that you Miss Abbott, Miss Lovegood, Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil, and Miss Bones will be heading to Hogsmeade today to get some dresses for the ball. I'm very happy to see how much Interhouse Unity you seventh and eighth years are showing. I hope you have a good time today." I smiled at McGonagall. "Thank you very much."

I myself had been surprised with the show of unity with this trip. But Ginny had explained that she wanted to invite all of the seventh and eighth year girls that returned so nobody would be left out.

"Hermione! We're going to miss our carriage if you don't stop daydreaming!" Whoops. "Sorry Gin!" I ran to catch up with them. We fell into amicable silence for a moment. As usual, Ginny was the one who broke it. "So Daphne, what style of dress are you thinking of getting?" "Well I was hoping to try a mermaid style but I'm not sure whether that will be too formal." "It's a ball Daph, nothing's too formal." Hannah interjected.

Hannah had stood up for Daphne in History of Magic when some Ravenclaws had called her a Death Eater (which she isn't) and the two girls have been fast friends ever since. "To be honest I'm more nervous about the actual dancing. They taught us at the Yule ball, but that was years ago and I hardly remember anything." I confessed.

Daphne smiled at me. "I could teach you if you like, I had dance lessons every week when I was young. Or I'm sure you could get Draco to teach you. On second thought, do that. He'd love to teach you and you'd probably learn better from him than me, he's an excellent dancer."

"That's exactly why I don't want him teaching me. He's so good at it and I'm…well not." I grimaced. "He's your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll still love you no matter what." Once again I was caught off guard by Luna's knack of reading people. I blanched a little at her comment. Sure we had smelled each other in our Amortentia but we just got together and love seemed like a big step. Did he love me? Did I love him? Luna smiled serenely at me as if she knew what I was thinking. Not for the first time I caught myself wondering if she was a legilimens.

Abruptly, the carriage stopped. I glanced up in shock. We were there already? As soon as we all exited Padma started speed walking into town. "Hey Padma, what's the rush?" Susan questioned? She turned around and noticed how far ahead she was. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'm excited." We laughed and all ran to catch up with her. We walked much faster after that, our focus only on dresses.

After a long three hours, everyone had managed to find a dress as well as shoes, accessories and a matching tie for their date. I had gone with a strapless emerald green gown that flowed to my ankles. The others had teased me for the Slytherin colour, but I was too in love with it to care. Daphne had picked out a form fitting blood red dress with a slit in the leg which made me wonder who her date was. Padma went with an elegant silver that was short with long sleeves and an open back. Luna had gone with a short hot pink ball gown, Susan with a mermaid style orange that sparkled in the light. Ginny had chosen a deep blue a line style dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Satisfied with our purchases, we sent them to our dorms and went out to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After everyone had ordered I decided to inquire about dates. "So who's everyone going with to the ball?" Ginny's face fell slightly and Daphne blushed red. "I was thinking we should keep it a secret until that night, it would give it some suspense. Unless you're dating someone because then we know you're going with them."

I wasn't surprised when it had been Susan that announced this, seeing as she was supposedly dateless at the moment, her date pretending to go with Ginny. The other girls agreed. "We can start a betting pool." I rolled my eyes. "Really Ginny?" She shrugged. "What? It's easy money."

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about anything and everything. I smiled around at everyone on the walk back to the castle, thinking about how fun it had ben. "Y'know we should get together more often. This was super fun!" Padma grinned. "Let's get ready together! We can make a whole day of it and help each other with hair and makeup.

"We should!" I agreed. "I'll kick Draco out of our dorm and you can come get ready there, the bathroom's huge." "Okay! Is 9 am on Friday a good time for us all to come over?" I nodded. "Nine's good. Well I'll see you guys around." "See you" they chorused.

When I got back to the Head's dorm I immediately placed a sealing spell on the bag so that Draco couldn't peek. I was just getting out his tie when I felt strong arms wrap around me. Smelling Draco I immediately leaned back into him before recoiling in horror as I realized how sweaty he was. "You git! You're all sweaty!" He smirked at me. "Don't you think it makes me look sexy?" I rolled my eyes at him, but he was right. He did look incredibly hot. I shook myself.

He kept smirking. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I glared at him and hit him in the chest. He laughed, which only made me glare more. "Is this my tie?" He changed subjects. "Yes." I said smiling now. I didn't say anything to the other girls but I happened to know that red was secretly Draco's favourite colour and it had definitely been a factor when picking out my dress. Plus I am the Gryffindor princess and I've got a lot of house pride.

He smiled when he saw it. "Red huh? Gryffindor through and through I see. However, I think I'll forgive you seeing as red's such a fabulous colour." "I knew you'd think so. If it doesn't fit we can use charms to make it fit. I didn't know your size." He smiled. "No worries Granger." I raised an eyebrow. "Granger?" He shrugged. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Besides. Calling you Granger makes it easier for me to do this and not feel bad about it." It makes it easier for you to do what? Draco! Get off of me!" He'd tackled me to my bed, covering me in his sweat. Gross.

He realized our position and smiled deviously down at me before kissing me. I gladly obliged. After a while he pulled back, both of us panting due to lack of oxygen. "I'm going to shower now." He announced. I glared at him. "Don't you dare use all the hot water, I need to shower too now." He smirked. Ferret.

By the time we were both clean and ready to go it was time for dinner. We made our way to the Great Hall and I smiled when I saw that all of the seventh and eight years had claimed a spot at the Ravenclaw table and made to go join them.

"Hey guys." I greeted, sitting down next to Blaise. He raised an eyebrow. "What took you guys so long? We got down here half an hour ago." "Well someone" I looked pointedly at my boyfriend "decided that it would be a good idea to cover me in his sweat, therefore making me need to use the shower as well. He smiled innocently.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Ginny grinned evily. "Oh, this and that. How Blaise's tie is bright pink." He moaned and covered his face with his hands. I patted him on the back. "There there Blaise. I'm sure you're confident enough in your sexuality to wear pink." Draco guffawed. Susan frowned. "But I thought we were agreeing to keep our dates a secret?" "We were." Luna replied. "But only if we weren't dating someone because then it could be assumed we were going together. I forgot some of you didn't know we were dating." She smiled sweetly at Blaise who smiled back.

"Whipped." Draco coughed. Blaise glared at him. "And you aren't?" "Hey!" I exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise paled. "Nothing Mione." Obviously he'd learnt his lesson from the Quidditch players comment. "That's what I thought."

Once we had finished dinner we bid everyone good night and headed back upstairs. I glanced nervously at Draco. "Draco?" "Hm?" "I was wondering if you could…if you could teach me how to dance. You see the Yule Ball was so long ago, and I forget how." He smiled softly at me. "Of course I will." I beamed. "Thanks a million! You're the best boyfriend ever!" After doing homework we went to bed and I fell asleep straight away. With his arms around me I never had to fear nightmares again.


	11. The Ball

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

Riiing. I groaned at the sound of my alarm. Bu then I remembered what day it was. The ball was today! The last few days had seemed to last forever what with everyone's focus being on the ball. "Draco." I nudged him. "Draco wake up I need you out of our dorm in ten minutes so the girls can come over to get ready."

He grunted and sat up. "You lot are barmy. Taking the entire day to get ready." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes now kindly hurry up." He glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. After what seemed like the longest shower ever but was really only five minutes, Draco was finally ready to leave.

He turned to me. "Bye love, I'll see you tonight." I melted inside. He called me love! "Bye." I whispered, pulling him close for a kiss that was so sweet it made my knees go weak.

The second he opened the door all of the seventh and eighth year girls (save Pansy) rushed through the door. "Mione! Your common room is gorgeous!" I smiled. "Wait until you see the bathroom." Ginny walked in pulling a suitcase of makeup and hair products. I winced slightly. "Alright showers first then nails while our hair dries." Ginny commanded, all business. "I'll go first." I offered.

It only took us an hour to shower which was quite an accomplishment for seven teenage girls. We all gathered around Ginny and picked out nail polish. I chose a simple French manicure style and set to work. "So now that it's the actual day how about we guess everyone's dates and if we get them right you have to tell us." Luna suggested. Padma shrugged. "Alright. But if they guess wrong we don't have to tell who it is."

"So Mione's going with Draco, Blaise is going with Luna, Hannah is going with Neville. Oh and Anthony and I are going as friends." Ginny rattled off. "So that leaves Padma, Susan and Daphne." Padma looked slightly uncomfortable. "How about we start with Susan." She suggested. "Ernie?" I guessed. "Nope." "What about the Ravenclaw you hang around with? Michael Corner?" Luna threw out. "Noope." Ginny smirked. "I've got it. You're going with Justin aren't you?" Susan blushed. "Yeah."

"Justin who?" I questioned. "Finch-Fletchley." Daphne informed me. "Oh!" I blushed, feeling like an idiot. I steered the conversation away from myself. "So Daphne are you going with Theodore Nott? I always see you guys together." "A good guess, but nope." "Maybe Goyle?" "EW NO." "Terry Boot?" "Michael Corner?" "Roger Davies?" "Dennis Creevey?" "Ernie MacMillan?" She smirked. "Nope, nope, nope, and nope."

We kept trying to figure out her date while our nails dried but we couldn't figure it out. Annoyed, Daphne deflected the conversation. "Padma who are you going with?" I saved her from answering. "Time for lunch!" Padma and I will go get it from the kitchens. We'll be right back." And with that I dragged Padma threw the portrait.

"Thanks a million for saving me Mione." I grinned. "No problem, besides I'm the reason they can't find out who your date is." "I suppose that's true." We fetched a bunch of food from the kitchens and brought it back up. We spent the rest of the day getting ready and talking about anything and everything.

It was six o'clock and we had an hour left until the ball. To say we were in a state of mayhem would be an understatement. "Where's my lipstick?" "Move over Daphne you're hogging the mirror!" "There's mascara on my nose!" Our scrambling was interrupted by a surge of owls at the window. "What the?" I opened the window to left them in and noticed there was one for each of us. I smiled at the sight of Draco's eagle owl who held my letter in his claws.

I opened it and smiled like an idiot. He had sent me a necklace. It was gorgeous: A ruby and emerald fused together on a silver chain. I glanced around and noticed that the others had received similar gifts. Everyone had jewelry from their date and we were all smiling sappily.

Hannah broke us out of our trance. "Guys we only have half an hour now!" And the scrambling resumed. We managed to all get ready with one minute to spare. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around and beamed. "You guys look beautiful!" They beamed back at me. "So do you Mione. Draco's going to die when he sees you." I blushed. "Thanks Gin." "Now," she put her business face back on "Everyone remember the order we're walking down the stairs in?" We rolled our eyes "Yes Gin". We had randomly, except not so randomly because I tampered with it to make sure Ginny went last, drew a number out of a hat to see when we would walk down the stairs. "Good cause it's time to go".

One by one we made our way down the stairs. Hannah went to Neville, Luna to Blaise, Susan to Justin, Padma to Anthony. And then it was my turn. I drew in a breath, mustering all of my Gryffindor courage, and walked down the stairs. My eyes met Draco's and his jaw fell open. I'm pretty sure mine did too because he looked utterly handsome and hot as hell. I made my way down to him and took his offered arm. "Hey handsome." I whispered. "Hey gorgeous." He greeted.

We stared into each other's eyes like a pair of love struck idiots. Which I guess we were. Our gaze was interrupted by the appearance of Daphne, who for the first time ever, looked extremely nervous. I watched as she elegantly made her way down the stairs straight into the arms of Ron. Ron?! I gaped at them. He was so getting an earful later; he hadn't mentioned this once in his letters!

Draco smirked at my reaction. "You're catching flies." "Shut up." We were once again interrupted by the arrival of someone. Ginny waltzed down the stairs looking absolutely stunning. She made her way to Anthony and then froze when she saw him with his arm around Padma. Before she even voiced her confusion, a cough sounded from behind her.

She turned around to find a beaming Harry, his arm offered out to her. "Harry!" She threw herself at him to tremendous applause and I smiled softly. "You did good love, you did good." Draco said in my ear.

Suddenly the music started and I swallowed nervously. Draco smiled at me. "Pretend we're practicing in the Room of Requirement. No one else is here except you and me." I nodded. "Besides do you really think I would let you make a fool of yourself?" I smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."

He gathered me into his arms and we danced. He was right. As long as I focused on him, dancing was easy. Fun, even. We danced for a couple of hours and then made our way over to the table our friends were grouped at. I noticed a tall redhead in the group and launched myself at Ron, hugging him. Even though he was my ex we had still managed to stay best friends. "Hey Mione." He greeted.

"Ronald Weasley! All the letters we've sent and you never once mentioned Daphne! How long has this been going on? I'm so happy for you guys!" His ears reddened. "We started dating your first Hogsmeade weekend. I was scoping out a Hogsmeade shop for George to expand Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I bumped into Daphne. I didn't want it to be awkward between us so I didn't mention it." I looked at him in astonishment.

"You didn't want it to be awkward?! I brought Draco Malfoy to your house and introduced him as my boyfriend! And you thought I would have a problem with Daph? And on that subject, I was at your house for a week and you never even mentioned it!" "Sorry Mione." I rolled my eyes. "Oh well. You guys look adorable together."

After that Draco dragged me back out to the dance floor, despite my protests. A slow song came on and I found myself among all of the other couples who were making out. I looked at them and turned my head back to Draco. "Might as well follow suit." I told him as I pulled his lips to mine. Way too soon it was the last song. Everyone gathered on the dance floor as a fast number came on and danced their hearts out.

After it ended, we said our goodbyes and made our way up to our dorm. "I had an amazing time tonight," He told me. "Me too." I smiled. We walked to the portrait. "Dobby." He muttered. "So we're going to bed now, yeah?" I nodded. We made it to our room and stood there staring at each other. "You look stunning tonight. I love your hair like that." He commented.

I looked up at him and realized that now was the time. "I love you." I blurted out. His eyes widened. A stab of doubt went through me and before he could respond I started rambling. "I mean, I know it's soon and I understand of you can't say it. Or maybe I've scared you away and now you're going to break up with me but I couldn't help myself tonight was so perfect and I…" I was cut off by his lips on his.

Shocked, I kissed him back. He pulled away. "I love you too." I smiled so wide it hurt and yanked his tie down to make his lips meet mine. After what felt like several sunlit days, we broke apart. I smiled at him. "Unzip me?" He nodded and I turned around. He put his hand on my bare back and I sucked in a breath, his touch electrifying me. He gently pulled down the zipper and I turned around. We stared at each other intensely and he pulled me down for a sweet kiss. He pulled away "We should probably get ready for bed now". His voice was slightly hoarse and he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

I blushed and nodded, disappearing into the bathroom. When I came out Draco was already in bed waiting for me. I climbed into bed and curled into him. "Goodnight Hermione. I love you." I smiled into his chest. "I love you too."


	12. Danger Approaches

A/N: Thank you to everybody following, favouriting, and reviewing this story! This chapter is appropriately titled the approach of danger.

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I don't own Harry Potter.

I rolled over sleepily. "Good morning love." "Morning." I mumbled. He chucked, the action rumbling through his body to mine. I opened an eye and glared at him and was rewarded with a famous smirk. I groaned and got out of bed. I really didn't want to get out of bed but I didn't want to be late for class.

The day went by rather uneventfully and it was time for dinner. Draco pulled me to him. "I don't think our friends would notice if we were a little late." I giggled and let him pull me closer, enveloping my lips in his. "I guess not."

We eventually made our way down to breakfast and found a sombre mood on our table. Draco didn't seem to notice a thing and started heaping food onto his plate. I noticed that Ginny was holding the Daily Prophet and, frowning, I held out my hand for it. She looked at me hard and then gave it to me, an undiscernible emotion in her eyes. I gasped. The title made my mind reel. I hadn't seen that title since the war.

It read Breakout from Azkaban. I continued reading. One prisoner has achieved escaping from Azkaban and is now at large. I breathed a sigh. Only one. I smiled in relief until I read the name of the prisoner. Lucius Malfoy. My eyes shot to Draco. Hand shaking slighty, I handed him the paper.

His eyes widened at the title and when he got to his father's name his expression melted into his mask. The one he hadn't worn since the beginning of the year. But not until I saw a flicker of emotions run through his eyes. He stood without a word and left the Great Hall.

I stood too and smiled sadly at my friends before following him out of the room. He was nowhere in sight. Where would an upset Draco go? There were a couple of places I considered before it came to me. He couldn't have gone to the Astronomy tower? Not after what had happened there. Then it occurred to me that that was precisely why he would go there.

Sure enough he sat with his feet dangling off the edge as he looked out at the grounds. "Draco?" He didn't turn. I made my way over to him and sat down beside him. He turned his head. "Hi Mione." I put my hand on his. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "It was just a lot to take in. I thought I'd finally escaped him but it seems as though I can't. He would have needed a reason to break out, he wouldn't just do it for no reason. And I can't think of a better one than the fact that I'm dating you."

I stared at him. "Do you really think he would breakout of Azkaban to tell you he disproved of our relationship?" "Of course not. He knows that I already know that. No the only reason he would do this would be to stop us from dating." Realization dawned on me. "You think he's going to attack me, attack us." He nodded grimly. "I know he will." "But, he can't get to us while we're at Hogwarts." He laughed without humour. "McGonagall's an amazing witch but she's no Dumbledore and my father is very resourceful. It's simply a matter of when."

"At least I didn't teach you nothing." I whirled around instinctively, wand out in a matter of seconds. Draco had been even faster than me. "Father." He seethed, voice dripping with hatred. "Now now that isn't the attitude you show your father at a reunion." Draco glared at him. "I hate you with every fibre of my being."

My eyes widened in shock. Lucius recoiled slightly, not expecting the level of animosity he had received. He recovered quickly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Is it true this mudblood is your whore?" Draco was shaking with uncontrolled anger. "Don't ever call her that. She's twenty times better than you could ever hope to be."

I felt a force attempting to probe my mind. I panicked slightly and tried to force it out. "Sh love it's me." The voice whispered. I smiled. It was Draco. He continued aggravating Lucius while talking to me and I admired his ability. "I want you to windlessly disillusion yourself and sneak behind him then stun him." I nodded slightly to him and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" He snarled. "No matter. I can compromise and take you out instead." My eyes widened. Suddenly Draco was duelling his father and it was mesmerizing. They were both very skilled and there were lots of near misses. Draco seemed to be keeping up to the elder Malfoy until he was hit with a full body bind. "This is where it ends for you Draco. Son." He spat. He smiled evilly and aimed his wand at his defenceless son.

"No!" I screamed, finally breaking out of my shock. I dove in front of Draco and took the spell. And then all I knew was darkness. The force of his anger was enough for Draco to break the body bind and he jumped to his feet, wand pointed at his father. "Avada Kedavra." Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground like a marionette whose string had been cut.

Shaking, Draco tried to conjure his patronus to send a message. All he was getting was silver mist. "Damn it! Come on Draco you can do this. For her. Before it's too late." Finally, he managed his patronus. "Potter, my father attacked Hermione and I and he is now dead. We are on the astronomy tower come quickly."

He knew it would take a little time for the aurors to get there so he gathered his girlfriend in his arms and carried her bridal style to the hospital wing. She was lighter than he'd expected which made it easier for him to get there faster.

"Madame Pomfrey! Help!" He shouted into the empty hospital wing. "Mister Malfoy, just was is your…." She had begun indignantly but stopped short at the sight of Hermione rather lifeless in his arms. "It was my father he attacked us and we were duelling and he had me beat but Mione jumped in front of me and took the curse. The light was dark blue; it wasn't the killing curse but it felt like dark magic."

She frowned. "Alright set her down on the bed." He gingerly laid her down. "Do you know what he cursed her with?" Her mouth set in a grim line. "I have a suspicion. But I need to do some diagnostics and basic charms on her to keep her stable. Since this was dark magic I cannot have you in here while it happens in case it tries to attack you." He nodded. "I sent a message to the auror's so I should get back to where it happened anyways."

He ran back to the astronomy and sighed in relief, no one was there yet except for his father's corpse. Soon enough there were footsteps on the stairs and Potter was there with McGonagall and the Minster of Magic. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened?!" McGonagall exclaimed. He told them the whole story, how they'd been cornered, how he'd fought and how she'd saved his life. Potter paled slightly when he heard about Hermione. "Where is she now?" He questioned.

"In the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey's treating her." He nodded and turned to the Minister. "Kingsley, would it be possible for me to stay here until she wakes up?" The Minister stared at him in contemplation for a moment. "Yes. I will take Mr. Malfoy away. Draco you will not be punished because you acted in self-defence. Would you like a funeral for him?"

Draco sneered. "He doesn't deserve one. As for his body, do with it what you wish. He will not lay next to my mother." Kingsley smiled slightly. "Alright. Take the week off Potter. I'm not taking no for an answer." And with that he disappeared followed by McGonagall.

Harry turned to him. "Does anyone else know she's hurt yet?" He shook his head. "Let's go tell them then yeah?" Draco nodded. Together they made their way to the Head's dorms. "Erm, Draco, why are we going to your dorms?" He shot Harry a smile. "Because they're loyal prats and they know how upset I was when I found out so they'll be here to cheer me up." Harry smiled too.

They walked in and were greeted with all of their friends. "Draco mate!" "Harry?" "Harry!" Harry hugged Ginny who had thrown herself at him and addressed everyone. "Hermione's been hurt, we'll tell you everything in the Hospital Wing." They nodded and followed them out of the portrait hole.

Draco walked in first and found Madame Pomfrey sitting in her office. She stood at the sight of him. "How is she?" "The curse was very dark magic. I managed to get rid of it, but not before it did considerable damage. She has slipped into a coma and the only way she can get out is by her own willpower. I'm…I'm afraid there's not a very good chance she'll make it."

His jaw tightened to reel in his emotions. "How much of a chance has she got?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him with sympathy. "Twelve percent." All of the colour drained from his face and he fell backward, as the world around him turned to black. 


	13. Her Life Depends On It

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, sadly.

"Draco!" A pale Ginny Weasley was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes. She pulled him to his feet. "No more of that fainting business Malfoy it's a little dramatic even for you." He grimaced a smile at her attempt to cheer him up. Madam Pomfrey came out from her office and made her way over to them. "She was hit with an eradicus spell. It attempts to eradicate the person as quickly as possible. There is only one cure and it is a very complicated potion that is administered and then an even more complicated spell has to be performed by a great witch or wizard.

"Well I for one, refuse to take those odds. There has to be something we can do to improve that number. We can help you take care of her, strength in numbers can make a stronger spell." Ginny stared defiantly at the nurse. "It's very complicated but you're all quite powerful so it shouldn't be too much of an issue." She responded. "The spell to reverse it is relinquere and the wand movement is like so." She moved her wand in an intricate design.

Draco immediately started practicing the wand movement as everyone else nodded. "You'll have to practice somehow and be able to observe the results." Harry nodded. "The room of requirement can help us with that." Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You certainly are James Potter's son." He gave a half-hearted grin.

"But what about the potion?" Harry asked. Leave that to Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout and me. Now you better start practicing, it is quite hard. They all stood up except for Draco who was clutching one of Hermione's hands. "C'mon mate. This is the only way to save her." Blaise reasoned.

He nodded and allowed himself to be taken to the room of requirement. He walked by the tapestry and the door appeared immediately, sensing his distress. Even in his state of shock he stopped for a moment to admire the magic of the room. It had lifelike dummies ready with monitoring spells showing all of their vitals as well as books on how to cast severely complex spells and how to get hard wand movements correct as well as an entire book dedicated to the actual spell.

Ginny walked up to a dummy and touched its face, recoiling in disgust. "It feels just like skin!" she exclaimed. "Hey guys," Harry started, "I think Ron should be here to help. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra person perform the spell and Hermione's his best friend too." The question was addressed to the group but Draco knew it was meant for him.

"Yeah. He should be here too." He replied, knowing it's what Hermione would have wanted. Harry beamed. "I guess I'll send him an owl." Blaise looked at the ex-Gryffindor incredulously. "That would take much too long, we need to start working on this spell as soon as possible!" Harry glared at the Italian. "Well then what do you suggest Zabini?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at the use of last name and decided to let it slide. "How about you wish for him, y'know, since we're in the room of **requirement**."

"Oh yeah." He closed his eyes and a moment later a very astonished looking Ronald Weasley was standing beside him. "Bloody hell. What just happened? Are we in the room of requirement? What's going on?"

Draco sighed, knowing he would have to recount what happened. "Hermione and I were attacked by my father. He and I were dueling and he sent a terrible spell at me but Hermione jumped in front of me, taking the spell instead. I killed my father and phoned the aurors. The Minister took care of everything; he didn't charge me and left Harry so he could be there with Mione. Madame Pomfrey figured out that my father used the eradicus spell and told us that Mione has a…. twelve percent chance of living. Ginny demanded we be able to help save her. Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Sprout will be making the antidote potion while we learn the proper counter curse to save her, which brings us here."

Ron nodded. "We better get to it then. What's the counter curse and wand movement?" "Relinquere." Luna informed him. "And the wand movement is like so." She demonstrated and his eyes widened slightly but he took on a look of determination. While Draco had been informing Ron of the situation, Harry had picked up the book on the relinquere spell and started reading it.

"So who wants to try first? Draco?" Ginny suggested. I nodded and walked up to a dummy. "Relinquere!" I performed the wand movement. The dummy's heart rate went up a little and it's eyes flickered open for a second. Harry grinned. "According to the book that's what's supposed to happen when only one person performs the spell. Looks like Draco's mastered it."

Draco grinned a bit. If…no **when** Mione woke up he knew she would be proud he got such a complicated spell right on the first try. He spoke up. "How about everyone gives it a first try and then we'll figure out how to help the people who can't get it right away." "Sounds like a plan to me mate." Blaise answered.

Ginny stepped forward. "Relinquere!" She grinned as the dummy responded. "Looks like two of us have it." "I'll go next." Harry offered. "Relinquere!" His dummy's heart rate increased but the eyes stayed shut. "Almost mate." Ron said as he stepped up to a dummy. "Relinquere!" He gained the same results as Harry, as did Blaise. Luna went last and the heart rate barely increased at all, but it increased enough to make a difference.

Draco and Ginny began helping the other four. For Harry, Ron, and Blaise it was a matter of practicing. For Luna, however, it was the wand movement that was bothering her. She couldn't seem to get it right. So Draco took her and began to help her learn it. Ginny took the other three and told them to read the book on the spell which would teach them about the feeling involved with the incantation. Then she moved back to the dummy side and continued practicing to make sure her success was not a one-time thing. Draco soon joined her, leaving Luna to practice the wand movement alone.

They went to bed late that night seeing as everyone but Harry and Ron still had classes. The aurors in training would stay in the room of requirement all day practicing and the other four agreed to come whenever they had free time, the Head Boy promising to switch around the prefect schedules so he no longer had to patrol. This went on for two months until everyone could finally perform the spell.

They all trooped to the room of requirement for one last time to practice the spell altogether. They stood there nervously. "Alright let's do this." Draco said. All six of them levelled their wands at the same dummy, mentally preparing themselves. Draco squared his shoulders. "Three, two, one" "Relinquere!" They all chorused. The spell took immediate effect. The dummy's heart rate increased and it's eyes opened wide and stayed that way.

They all cheered. "Let's go tell Madame Pomfrey, maybe the potion will be ready by now. Draco smiled to himself. We're coming to save you Mione. The three Gryffindors, two Slytherins and Ravenclaw dashed to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny exclaimed, out of breath. "We've done it!" She smiled. "Just in time too, the potion is ready. We can reverse this spell right now." She grabbed a vial of potion and they gathered around her bed, wands ready. Draco took a breath, steadying his nerves and hand. This was the moment of truth. Madame Pomfrey brought him back to reality.

"Now the moment I administer the potion you must cast the spell. On my count. Three, two, one". She shoved the potion down Hermione's throat and moved out of the way immediately. "Relinquere!" She started breathing and a tear ran down my cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Mione?"


	14. Crazy Families and Chopin

A/N: Back to Hermione's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

"Mione?" I blinked against the harsh lights. Where was I? I opened my eyes. "Draco." I whispered. Then he was hugging me and I noticed that he had let a tear run down his cheek. He pulled away and it all started coming back to me. "Your father! What happened?"

"He's dead." Draco turned his head and I knew that he was the one who did it. I looked around the room. "Harry! Ron!" They smiled at me. "Boy is it good to see you Mione." Ron grinned. "You really had us worried there." "How long have I been out?" "2 months." I gasped in horror.

"2 months?! How am I going to catch up on school work? And I've been completely neglecting my Head Girl duties too!" Draco smirked. "Easy there. They counted all of my essay and assignment grades as your own you just have to study what I already did for N.E.W.T.'s. You're still top of the class, don't worry. As for Head Girl duties, I am capable of running things on my own you know."

I frowned, speechless. "You better have been working really hard on assignments so my marks didn't go down!" I teased. He rolled his eyes at me good-naturedly. "I am second in all of our classes only to you, you know." "Wait if I was out for two months…that had to have been a really nasty spell. How did you reverse it?" Ginny explained everything to her and she beamed at us. "Thanks everyone, I mean it."

Draco took a seat further away from the bed so that I could talk to my friends. After a couple of hours Madame Pomfrey kicked them out. "Don't forget to write Harry! And you too, Ronald Weasley." I fixed him with a glare. He grinned at me. "Yes ma'am." We were finally alone. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me, face buried in my hair. "Don't ever do that to me again." I smiled softly.

"At least we got the meet the parents thing out of the way." He snorted. "Compared to my father your parents must seem like saints." I frowned. "What?" He asked, noticing. "Before we went on the run I obliviated my parents' memories and sent them to Australia so that when death eaters came calling, they wouldn't be there. Two days after the war I got a letter telling me that they had died in a car crash." "I'm sorry." He said to me. "Thanks. They would've liked you, though. After they got over who you were, I'm afraid I complained about you quite a bit when I was younger."

"Ah well. At least I won't have to be interrogated." He tried to keep it light. "Mister Malfoy I let you stay out past curfew but you have to leave now. My patient needs to rest. And if you let her sleep and don't come back till morning I could be persuaded to let her go early." He stood up. "Night Mione." And with a soft kiss he was gone. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up pretty early the next morning, eager to get out of there. The moment Madame Pomfrey came over I started badgering her with questions. "What time is it? Can I leave yet? Can I do everything like normal again? What day is it? Can I go to my classes?" She chuckled. "Try to take it a little easy, although you don't seem to be showing any symptoms or side effects. You may go about your life as normal. It's 6:30 am, it's a Friday and yes you may leave now." I grinned. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey!"

I speed walked up to the head's common room and crept into Draco's room, finding him asleep. I grinned at the sight. I climbed in beside him and he shifted closer to me in his sleep, drawing his arms around me. I was content to just lay there until his alarm went in half an hour. I wasn't tired. Probably because I'd been asleep for two months.

When they woke me I knew I had been very close to dying, because I had a conversation with my mum and dad. They had told me they forgave me and that they were proud of the woman I've become. They also gave Draco their blessing and my dad told me that someday, if he asked for my hand in marriage, he would gladly give his blessing. I was started out of my thoughts by an alarm blaring. Draco groaned and shut it off, freezing when he realized there was someone in the bed with him. I grinned.

"Morning love." He turned around and smiled at me. "When did you get out of the Hospital Wing?" "Half an hour ago." He nodded. "We should probably get up." I informed him. He began to protest but I was already dragging him out of bed. A little while later we were finally dressed and ready to go to breakfast. I saw that all of our friends were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Mione!" Ginny waved me over. I sat in between her and Hannah Abbott and started to butter my toast. "Ah remember when you were attached to Draco and Blaise insinuated that he was feeding you so you made his pants too tight? Good times." Blaise glared. "Thank you for bringing that up, Ginevra." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Watch it Zabini or you may just see a repeat of that incident." He paled and I grinned. I smiled as my friends talked. It was good to be back.

Suddenly Ginny turned her attention back to me. "There's a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight celebrating the fact that you're alive. After that you me Blaise and Draco should have another sleepover. Whaddya say?" I raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. She was plotting something. I shrugged it off, I'd find out what it was soon enough. "Alright. As long as it's good with Draco." He nodded. "No helium brownies this time though." Ginny grinned. "Good times, good times."

Classes started off well, until we got to Transfiguration and McGonagall reminded us that N.E.W.T.'s were only a month away. Once again I was gasping in horror. I needed to start studying right away! But I hadn't made any revision tables! Draco slid some papers discreetly onto my desk. I threw him a look and ignored them. He rolled his eyes and nudged them closer. I noticed they were revision tables. I grinned soppily at him. He raised an eyebrow at my expression.

After a long day of classes and free periods that I had used for studying, it was finally time for dinner. It was a quiet affair, McGonagall said a speech about how close exams were and to remind seventh and eight years of their separate graduation days. Graduation! I'd almost forgotten. I wondered how a wizarding graduation would be different from a muggle one.

Draco pulled me aside after dinner. "I have a surprise for you." I quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?" He rolled his eyes at me. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise!" I nodded. We made our way to our common room but he turned before we got there. He was taking me to the room of requirement. I walked inside and gasped. The room had stained glass windows all around, looking out at the grounds. Here was a fireplace and a sofa near the left side and right in the middle was a magnificent grand piano.

"I believe I promised you some Chopin." I nodded and sat down on the couch. He took a seat at the piano and took a breath. "This is his Prelude in b minor." And then he lost himself to the music. He played with such emotion, his fingers gracing over the ivory keys with ease. I watched his arms as they swept across the piano, light, yet firm. It was the most beautiful playing I had ever heard in my life. When he reached the end, I realized that I was crying.

He turned around. "Well?" "Fantastic. I've never heard anyone play so amazingly in my life. The passion you feel, I felt it too." He smiled at me. "Good." He whispered into my lips. "I love you, you know." I threw my arms around his shoulders. "I know." I replied cheekily. He laughed a breathy sort of laugh and I melted a little. "But I love you too."


	15. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter

I reluctantly broke away from Draco. "We should get ready for the party." "Mmm." He agreed. "We can't have the guest of honour late to her own party now can we?" I rolled my eyes at him. Back in my room I bit my lip in frustration. What was I going to wear? After a long half hour, I finally decided on a red tank top and shorts.

I found Draco laying on the couch flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He looked up as I entered. "Ready?" We made our way to the Gryffindor common room in comfortable silence, hand-in-hand.

"Mione! Hermione!" I grinned. "Hey guys." It was good to be back there. I dropped onto the familiar maroon couch, leaving Draco to wander towards Blaise and Neville. Ginny sank down before me and gave me a huge smile. "Here." She handed me some punch. "It's spiked so I'd go a little easy on it." I smiled despite myself. "Thanks for the heads up. So how've you been?"

She smiled. "Besides worrying about you, good. The Quidditch Cup Final is next week, we're facing Slytherin so you probably won't see much of me or Draco from practicing." I nodded in agreement. She shot me a look. "Speaking of, who are you routing for?" "Both of you of course." She raised an eyebrow. "How?" I smirked at her. Ginny huffed. "The ferret's rubbing off on you."

I was saved from replying by Blaise dropping down onto the couch in between us and throwing one of his arms around each of us. "Hello ladies! Having a good time?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" He grinned. "You only wish. Nah I gotta stay sharp for our sleepover later tonight." He winked at me.

"Oy!" A sixth-year Gryffindor who looked vaguely familiar stood on top of a table. "There's beer pong happening over there and we've decided to turn the couch area into a dance floor." The common room was transformed. Where the furniture had been only moments before, there was now a dance floor with flashing lights and music.

A muggle song started playing causing Ginny to abandon her drink and drag me to the dance floor. We were soon joined by Luna, Daphne, and Hannah. Luna started spinning in circles waving her hands above her head, it looked quite bizarre. Daphne turned out to be very good and Hannah Ginny and I were alright.

We danced and sang at the top of our lungs for quite a few songs, the playlist had switched over to the Weird Sisters. We were soon joined by the guys and I found out that while Draco is an amazing formal dancer, he can't dance for fun to save his life. I giggled as I watched him try to move around to the music. It was oddly endearing for being so terrible.

He caught me laughing and raised an eyebrow. He pulled me to him and forced me to join him. I'm sure we both looked like fools but I didn't care. He spun me around and the world spun in slow motion. I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. As I twirled around to him I threw my arms around him and closed the distance, putting my lips on his in a passionate kiss.

After what felt like several hours we pulled apart. I giggled at him. His hair was all messed up, lips puffy and slightly shiny from my lip gloss. I probably looked similar but I couldn't care less. "What was that for?" He asked. "I love you." I replied. And joined the others in dancing again, but not before I caught the smile he sent me. It was the one he saved only for me.

We danced until midnight and then McGonagall came to shut it down. Draco and I disappeared when that happened so as not to get in trouble, but I suspected she knew we were there. I said goodbye to everyone and thanks and Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I made our way back to the heads dorm. "Well you guys ready to have some fun?" Blaise asked. "I turned to Draco and mock whispered "Are we sure he's not drunk?" "Hey!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Dobby." I muttered to let us in. We took Ginny's stuff up to my room and Blaise and Draco disappeared to is, presumably to do the same thing. Ginny and I made our way back down the stairs, talking about nothing. Once we were in the common room we were greeted by a resigned looking Draco and a maniacal grin from Blaise. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's ready to play never have I ever?" I groaned. "There's no talking him out of this is there." I questioned my boyfriend. "He sighed and shook his head. Ginny grinned too. "Got any booze while we play this? It'll make it more fun."

"Way ahead of you Red." He winked at her and pointed at the bottle of firewhiskey on the table. "It would be better if we had more, but we don't want to get too hungover plus I'm pretty sure we all had some earlier anyways." He poured us each a glass. "All right let's get started. I'll go first. Never have I ever made out on a broomstick." "Well that's just sad mate." Draco commented as he took a swig, Ginny and I following suit.

Ginny was next. "Never have I ever hunted fresh water plimpies and liked it." Blaise glared at her and took a drink. It was my turn now and I wanted to get Draco. "Never have I ever become best mates with my 'nemesis'." He rolled his eyes at me and took a drink. We were back to Blaise and I was a bit wary of the look on his face.

"Never have I ever hard core snogged on a dance floor in front of everyone I know." I raised an eyebrow and drank with Draco. Ginny smirked at Draco. "Never have I ever become an animal." Draco drank and I groaned as I took a sip as well. Ginny and Blaise raised their eyebrows at me, interests piqued. "In second year we thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin so we decoded to brew Polyjuice potion and interrogate him. I plucked hair off of Millicent's robes but it was cat hair, I was in the hospital wing for a month."

They were rolling on the ground laughing. "Did you…did you have a tail?" Blaise managed through his laughter. I nodded. "Yes." He laughed even harder. I glared but smiled slightly. We played on well into the night until nobody was sober. Giggling, we tried to make it up the stairs and failed, electing to sleep on the couches instead. I fell asleep to the sound of my friends' snores, Draco's arm around me.


	16. The Quidditch Cup and NEWT's

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.

The next week was a blur. I got caught up on all pf my courses and had started a rigorous studying schedule for N.E.W.T.S.'s. Anytime I wasn't in class, I was studying or doing homework. Draco and Ginny were going through everything I was, but worse because of quidditch. I went to bed before Draco and woke up after he had left. It was lonely and exhausting, but at least I'd be set for exams which started Monday, the quidditch cup final was today (Friday).

My day started off normal, study while eating breakfast, go to class, study during lunch, go to afternoon classes. It was very productive yet uneventful. I was in potions, staring at the clock, wanting it to end and yet not wanting it to at the same time. This would be the last class I ever took at Hogwarts and I was a little emotional.

I noticed with horror that my eyes were watering slightly. Riiiing. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, saddened. Ginny and Draco both caught up to me. "So Hermione, love of my life, most brilliant witch of our age, how do you plan to support both teams?" I grinned. "Well I'm going to sit in the Gryffindor section…" Ginny fist pumped. "But, I'm going to wear one of your old jerseys." I told Draco.

Ginny's elation had disappeared. Actually, she looked thoroughly scandalized at the thought of me showing my Slytherin support so openly, especially in the Gryffindor stands. I rolled my eyes at her. "This is a perfect solution and neither of you are going to change my mind."

We had made it to the Head's compartment. "Good luck, both of you." I grinned at Ginny and kissed Draco. "But me more right?" I laughed and walked away from him. Inside the dorm I bit my lip. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

I shook my head and threw on Draco's jersey. Summoning all of my Gryffindor courage I made my way to the Gryffindor common room to meet Neville and Harry and Ron, who had come down to support Ginny, seeing as this was also the game that scouts were watching. They eyed my jersey and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Shut up all of you."

They wisely shut their mouths and walked down to the pitch with me. When we made it to the stands I saw the entire Weasley family, save fleur who was in her 8th month of pregnancy, sitting in the stands. Charlie had even come all the way from Romania.

I grinned at them and they waved at me. George opened his mouth, probably to tease me mercilessly, but Percy elbowed him in the side. The match started and even I had to admit that this game was exciting. Apparently the insane training schedules had paid off, both teams were on extremely good form.

The added pressure of scouts only seemed to make Ginny better, her and her chasers immediately dominated the scoreboard. It was ingenious really, she had made sure that she was acting as a team player, and yet the other two chasers wet=re handing her almost all of the scores. A good strategy. Slytherin though, was not to be domesticated. They battered hard and suddenly both teams were in the 600's. I leaned over to Harry. "How much do they need to win by?" "At least 150 points." **(A/N: sorry if this is wrong I can't quite remember the amount.)**

It seemed that Slytherin had decided they weren't going to lose. They advanced their score past Gryffindor's. Suddenly, there was a commotion. The seekers had seen the snitch. They were in a dive. They both pulled up, and then Draco rose something above his head. The new Gryffindor seeker was good, but nowhere near a match for Draco. "Slytherin win! 780 to 628!" The team lifted Draco onto their shoulders and mad their way off the field.

The Gryffindor's started to leave, but Ginny was suddenly swamped with scouts. She talked to them for a long time until one scout gave her a card and then left too. We all swamped her. She beamed at us. "You're looking at the newest recruit of the Holyhead Harpies." She was immediately dragged into a massive group hug.

Her family started walking her back to the castle and I stayed put. Ginny and I locked eyes. "Congrats Gin! I'll talk to you later!" She smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes good naturedly and turned towards the change rooms. I found the Slytherin one abandoned except for Draco who was leaning casually against the wall wearing only green shorts.

I stared at him, allowing my eyes to roam his toned chest before I and threw myself at him. He backed away. "You in my jersey has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I giggled as he reattached his lips to mine. I was never like this, but Draco changed me and I definitely wasn't complaining.

At some point he had kicked the door closed and we ended up on a bench. He broke away and looked at me with an undiscernible emotion. "Tell me when to stop." My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he continued making out with me, a hand sneaking up the back of my shirt. After many more minutes of intense snogging, I came to my senses. "Draco, I love you, but I want to wait. You're not mad at me are you?"

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "Me, mad at you? Never. I would wait an eternity for you." I swooned inside. He grinned at me. "But now I have to shower. Meet you in the Slytherin common room for the party?" I nodded. "See ya."

I walked through the castle to the Slytherin common room. I entered and immediately spotted Blaise and Daphne talking near the back of the room. "Hey guys." Blaise's eyebrows shot up a mile. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A ravished looking Head Girl it seems. I wonder how she came to look like that. Maybe I'll ask the Head Boy."

I growled at him. "Is it really bad?" I asked, turning to Daphne. She nodded. "Your shirt's off centre, hair messed up and make up everywhere. Not to mention you have a hickey. "She pointed to my neck and I gasped in horror and shot out of the common room to the nearest bathroom, Blaise's laughter echoing behind me.

I came out of the bathroom and nearly ran into someone. "Sorry…Draco?" He grinned. "Hey love. What are you doing down here?" I put my hands on my hips and mock glared at him. "I was in the bathroom fixing my appearance because someone decided not to mention how to quote Blaise 'ravished' I look." Draco winced. "Sorry Mione. I thought you knew." "You gave me a hickey!" I exclaimed. He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. I'll just threaten Blaise with some info I have on him." I shrugged. "Sounds good to me." We walked back to the party. Blaise noticed us and waggled his eyebrows at us. We got closer and Draco whispered something in Blaise's ear. He went white and nodded. I smirked at him.

We partied super late and I would have stayed longer, but I remembered that exams started in two days. The weekend passed in a blur of revision and anxiety attacks, thankfully I had not experienced one. Finally it was Monday morning. I went to breakfast without my notes for the first time since I woke up in the hospital wing. I made my way to Transfiguration nervously.

I finished the written and practical exam, feeling confidant. The rest of the week occurred much the same way. All too soon I was in my last exam ever. Charms. I walked to the classroom ready to write. The exam went super well and soon it was time for the practical. The minute I finished I promptly burst into tears. So much for not having a breakdown. I walked out of the classroom crying. Draco threw me a concerned look from his place in line but I waved him off with a watery smile. "Good luck." I mouthed.

All pf our friends joined me in the Heads common room. We sat there in silence for a little while and then we started reminiscing about old times. I was sniffling slightly again. "We're not leaving yet Mione. We still have graduation!" Ginny informed me.

I perked up. Graduation was a very well kept secret within the walls of Hogwarts. Only the teachers and past graduates knew what happened them. As such I was very excited about the whole process, which was actually happening tomorrow. "You're right Gin. Thanks." She grinned. "Anytime."


	17. The Hogwarts Hymn

Disclaimer: How many different ways can I say I do not own Harry Potter.

It was the eve of graduation. Draco and I had uncharacteristically slept in late and then lazed around for the afternoon. Now I had to start getting ready. We had gotten special robes and caps sent to our dorms sometime this morning. They were really nice looking.

Black gowns adorned with a silver Hogwarts emblem and our initials stitched into our hats. We had been instructed the proper side to put the string on so we could flip it when we graduated. Up in my room I pulled out the dress I had decided on. It was a beautiful light purple flowing dress that fell to just above my knees. I twirled slightly when I put it on.

Then I slipped into my black pumps, instantly giving myself a couple more inches in height. Who would've thought. Hermione Granger was a shoe lover. I had already applied some light makeup and was now focused on trying to tame my hair. While a lot easier to manage than it used to be, my hair was still very thick. I decided to leave it in its soft curls, allowing them to cascade down my back.

Then I slipped on the robe and set the cap on my head. I took a breath, praying that I wouldn't cry today. Sad and excited, I made my way to our common room where I found Draco who was wearing his own set of graduation robes. He glanced up when I walked in. "Hello gorgeous." I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Hey handsome." He winked at me and then turned to stare at the cap in dismay.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter?" He huffed. "This abomination is going to ruin my hair!" I tried to keep a straight face but it was useless. I burst out laughing. He glared at me. At some point I managed to calm myself down. "C'mere drama queen." I took out my wand and cast a preservation charm, the magical equivalent of hairspray. "Now you can put it on without messing up your precious hair." He rolled his eyes at me.

There was a banging on our portrait. Draco opened it up to show all of our friends. "We better leave soon so we're not late!" Susan informed us. "We're all set to go." I told them. We all made our way down to the Great Hall, not knowing what to expect. When we got there we noticed that all the seventh and eighth years were combined and not in any sort of order.

McGonagall came bustling over to us. "There you are!" She turned to everyone. "Alright everyone alphabetical order, seventh and eight years mixed together!" It took me about two seconds to find my spot in line but the rest of the class took an embarrassingly long time getting in order. "Now you are going to march in to the music and sit in the reserved section at the front left, in alphabetical order. Then there will be some speeches and then you will walk across the stage. After that will be pictures and then a celebration. Let's try to keep this as orderly as possible."

She opened the doors. At once the orchestra began playing the Hogwarts Hymn. We proceeded over to our reserved section, all of the family members standing to watch us. I waited patiently until it was my turn to step out. I saw all of the Weasleys and Harry and Ron grinning at me. Even baby Victoire, Bill and Fleur's newborn, was there. I noticed Hagrid sitting near them and I grinned and waved at all of them. Once I got to my seat I could fully admire the Great Hall.

It was a stunning gold, with a silver stage at the very front, rows of fancy chairs filled. All of the house banners were hanging above the stage and right in front of it was an orchestra who's instruments shone in the light. I was startled out of my awe by McGonagall walking onto the stage as the Blaise (the last in our years) sat down.

"Good evening everyone. I am proud to be standing here announcing our graduates, especially after what happened just over a year ago." She continued to talk about how we served the traits of our houses and we were moving on to greater things. Then each teacher got up and announced a student who had won the award for their subject and then there was an award for the most achieved student. Ginny won charms, Draco potions, Blaise transfiguration, Neville herbology.

My name was never called and I had to admit that I was a little disappointed. Ron and Harry looked back, saw my expression and rolled their eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow. Ron pointed at the section of the program dedicated to the most achieved student. I rolled my eyes back at him, but allowed myself to hope about it a little. Finally it was time for that award. McGonagall walked back onto the stage.

"I am delighted to be awarding this years most achieved student. Now this individual's name was not called for any of the individual subject awards because they excelled in all of them. This person is very studious and brilliant, kind and fair. I have taught this student for seven years and have loved watching the young woman she has become. I am going to miss having you in my classes, Miss Granger." I stood up to deafening applause and walked across the stage. She handed me the award and gave me a hug. "Good job Hermione." She whispered.

A little teary eyed, I made my way back to my seat. Then the actual graduation began. It wasn't too long before I was up there again. I accepted my diploma from a beaming Professor McGonagall and flipped the string to the other side. "Go Mione!" I heard from Harry and Ron. My eyes sought Draco in the crowd. He smiled wide at me and mouthed love you. I grinned. Love you too I mouthed back.

I cheered loudly for Draco and I beamed with happiness when the Weasleys did too. They absolutely screamed for Ginny. She threw the string to the other side and fist pumped the air. Blaise walked across and joined everybody and we had all graduated. McGonagall stood. "I'm proud to present the graduating class of 1999!" We all tossed our caps in the air and hugged each other.

Ginny made her way over to me. "Time for pictures! Ready to get mobbed?" I grinned. "Yeah." Her Draco and I made our way over to the Weasleys. Draco and I hung back as they congratulated Ginny. "We did it." He said to me before swooping me into a kiss. I hugged him. "Yeah we did."

Then we were both mobbed by the Weasleys. Harry and Ron made it to me first and then I hugged absolutely everybody and I started to cry when Bill asked me if I wanted to hold my niece. After giving her back to her mother I flew at Bill, hugging him hard. He hugged me back. "Look what you did Bill. You made her cry." George shook his head at his older brother. "Happy tears." I informed him. "Alright you lot, time for pictures!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Ginny took pictures with all of them, in many different combinations. Needless to say, it was a very long time before she was done.

Then it was my turn and I got tons of pictures. I had even more pictures than Ginny because of Draco. And then Draco got pictures with a bunch of them too. Him and Blaise took some hilarious and serious pictures and all of the eight years (minus Pansy) got a picture together. I even got one with Professor McGonagall who had insisted I call her Minerva from now on.

Draco and I split away from the Weasleys to take a walk and let Ginny have her own time with them. We walked the grounds hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Draco stopped suddenly, turning to me. "Hermione. I hate the manor so a couple of months ago I sold it. I bought a new house, far away from it in a town called Ottery St. Catchpole. It's a very rare house that is completely bare until the owners walk into it and the it uses their minds to make the perfect house for them. Will you move in with me?"

I weighed my options. This was a big step. But I loved Draco more than anything and I had sold my parents old house because it held too many memories. I looked up at him. He smiled nervously at me. And I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. I grinned. "I would love too."


	18. Loved Ones and Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: This isn't the last chapter, although we're close. Thanks to everybody who has followed favourited and reviewed this story. You guys are the best! ~HogwartsPrincess89**

I woke up alone in the Gryffindor dorms the day after graduation. I had wanted to sleep in there since it was my last night at Hogwarts. Draco had similarly headed off to the Slytherin dorms. I had woken up before everyone else. I got dressed and brushed my hair while Ginny woke up. After she was ready, I took one last look at the dorm. We went down to the common room to find Neville sitting in an arm chair. He looked up when we came in. "Ready for breakfast?" We nodded and made our way to the Great Hall.

I noticed that Blaise and Draco were already there at the Slytherin table. All of the seventh and eighth years appeared to be at their house tables for their last meal. I laughed and joked with Ginny and Neville through breakfast. But I parted ways to go to the Heads dorm. "I'll see you on the train." I told them. They nodded and headed off. "Dobby." I told the portrait.

I walked through the magnificent common room to my room. I finished packing a few last-minute things and then sat on my bed beside my suitcase. Where had the time gone? It seemed like just yesterday Draco had picked our password, shocking me. I went through a series of flashbacks. My sorting, my first day, the troll when Ron Harry and I became friends, the Philosophers stone, being petrified, going back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak, helping Harry through the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, becoming a prefect, Dumbledore's army, the Slug Club and Harry Ron and my last day at the school together.

I sighed. These walls held all of my secrets. I became who I am here. Learned many things, loved, cried, laughed, lived. This was where I discovered who I was. It was hard to walk away. Much harder than when I had done it to go on the run. Probably because I was too focused on what we would need to survive, and too distracted by the war to realize I was leaving. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I recognized Draco by his scent. "It's weird to be leaving isn't it." He murmured into my hair. I nodded. "I don't want to leave Draco." He sighed. "Me neither. But we're adults now and it's time to start a new adventure." I turned around to face him. "When did you get so smart?" I whispered before kissing him softly. "It's time to go." He told me. Hand-in-hand, we walked through the castle for the last time. We paused for a moment at the doors. And then we walked through them to the carriages.

On the platform, we loaded our luggage and found a compartment. We all sat there in silence until Neville broke it. "C'mon guys I know it's sad but you don't want your last memory to be boring, do you? Let's binge all of the candy the trolley lady has to offer and have fun!" Ginny grinned and decided to start the conversation. "So Harry and I are moving to Potter Manor. Since it's closer to the ministry and where the Harpies train. What are you guys doing?" I grinned at Draco. "Draco bought a house and we're moving in together. It's a little far from St. Mungo's for him and the Ministry for me but that's what apparating is for." "That's great!" Ginny squealed. "Where?" "Ottery St. Catchpole." She grinned. "Near mum and dad then." "Kind of, but on the other side of town." Draco informed her.

"Hannah now owns the Leaky Cauldron since Tom passed away so her and I will be living there, and it's great access to Hogwarts because I'm going to be the new Herbology Professor. Professor Sprout says she's more than ready to retire." Neville told us. "Ron and I bought a house in London so he can get to the Ministry and I can get to Diagon Alley. I'm opening an apothecary there. We all looked over at Luna and Blaise.

"We're also going to be living in Ottery St. Catchpole while Luna travels as a magizoologist and I train to become an Unspeakable." Draco clapped him on the back. "Maybe we'll be neighbours." The rest of the ride passed in talk and laughter. Then it was time for us to get off.

I stood up and walked slowly through the hallways. I paused at the doorway and then walked out. I grabbed my luggage from the back silently and made my way over to the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged us and then we all apparated back to their house. The moment we got back Mrs. Weasley called Ron and Harry in and sat us all down. "You're all moving out aren't you." It wasn't a question. We nodded. "But Harry and I aren't moving out for a couple of months while we clean up the manor since it hasn't been used in a very long time. If that's okay with you." Mrs. Weasley looked very relieved. "Of course dears."

"Now the rest of you probably want to move out tonight, but I'm not letting you go until we have a celebration dinner for you graduating. And after that you have to promise to come every Sunday for dinner, you too Draco and Hermione." We nodded. "Alright then, dinners in half an hour. Go pack."

I followed Ginny up to her room, Daphne and Ron headed to his room and Harry and Draco stayed downstairs. I packed up all of my stuff using my wand so that it wouldn't take forever. I turned and noticed Ginny sitting on her bed, a tear running unchecked down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's just, we just left Hogwarts and now you're all leaving home too." "Oh Gin, we're coming back every week! And we'll help you and Harry move in and go on lots of couple's dates and foo each other all the time."

She smiled. "Thanks." "Besides," I reasoned, "You're going to be so caught up in Quidditch you won't have too much time to be sad." "You're right I guess. Thanks Mione." "Anytime." We sat in silence for a little while before Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready. Dinner was wonderful, but I couldn't really enjoy it because I was dreading the goodbyes. All too soon it was over and we were shrinking our suitcases in the front room. I hugged everybody, teary eyed. "Visit as often as you like." I told them. Then I hugged Ron and Harry. "And stop by my office whenever you want."

They grinned at me. "Don't worry Mione, we'll need your help with our paperwork." Harr informed me. I laughed. "Of course you will." We stepped outside and I took Draco's hand as we apparated away. We reappeared in front of a large, modest looking house. Our house. I told myself. Draco picked me up bridal style and carried me over the thresh hold of our home and I smiled, ready to face the world.


	19. Our Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who has made this story possible: the followers, the favouriters, the reviewers and most importantly, the readers. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it! ~HogwartsPrincess89**

Draco set me down just over the thresh hold. "It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. And it was. It had a French villa-ish style and complimented both of our tastes. Upon further inspection, there was a Quidditch pitch and a library. There were multiple guest rooms and a swimming pool. We even had a ballroom accompanied by a gold grand piano.

I was speechless. I had never had a house this expensive. Despite its grandeur, it was a very homey house. The kitchen was small with a round table in the middle, an informal dining room off to the side. There were family rooms on every level that screamed home. I smiled at Draco, who also seemed in awe of the house.

"It's so warm. The manor was always cold." I grinned and dragged him to the master bedroom, our bedroom. He smirked at me. "Someone's eager." I smacked his chest, dropping his hand. The master bedroom was honey coloured with a large bed directly in the middle. There was a window and sill to the left, perfect for reading, I noted. There was a vanity across from the bed and a walk-in closet to the right.

"We should probably unpack." I sighed, knowing how much effort that would take. After watching me struggle with opening a box for five minutes Draco finally took pity on me. "For Merlin's sake Granger. Are you a witch or not?" He waved his wand and unpacked everything in less than two minutes.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't have to do everything with your wand, **Malfoy**." He rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry love, force of habit. Besides, I kind of invited everyone for dinner since we just moved in so we should probably start cooking." I gaped at him. "You what?!" He smirked and ran out of the room. "Ferret." I muttered before chasing after him.

I ran around the house but couldn't find Draco. Suddenly I was pinned to the wall. Draco grinned mischievously and leaned in to kiss me. I eventually broke away. "We should make dinner." I told him. He nodded, no intention of letting me go. "We should." And then he kept kissing me. My brain started to protest but my body shut it up.

A good few hours later, we finally ended our snogging session. "So what time did you invite everyone for?" "Five." He answered me. I looked at my watch. "Draco! It's four thirty!" I glared at him. "I've got it covered. Blinky!" A house elf in a blue dress materialized. "Master called me?" "Could you please make dinner for us and guests for five o'clock?" "Of course master." "Thank you Blinky." She disappeared with a pop.

I gave him a withering glare. He held up his hands in defence. "Before you flip out, Blinky has been my house elf since I was 12 and Harry freed Dobby. When I sold the manor she had nowhere to go so I offered her to work for us here. I pay her very well and as you could see she is allowed to wear whatever she wants."

I pursed my lips. He rolled his eyes at me. "Alright." I agreed. "But I so much as get a feeling that she's being mistreated and you're on the couch. No matter how many bedrooms we have." He mock saluted me. "Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes at him. "Now I'm going to get ready in our room." He grinned at me. "Our room." He kissed me so sweetly I thought I would melt. And then he disappeared into our bathroom. Half an hour we had just finished getting ready and the doorbell rang, showing a beaming Harry and Ginny.

"Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. I hugged them both and showed them in. Harry handed Draco a bottle of elf wine. "Your first housewarming gift." "Thanks mate." He replied. Soon after everyone else had shown up too. I looked around our dining room table at my friends, no. My family. Harry had his arm around Ginny who was in fits of laughter from something Blaise had told her, Luna smiling serenely beside him. Ron and Draco were having an intense discussion about Quidditch while Daphne and Neville talked about their futures, Hannah and I looking on.

The table quieted and I spoke up. "We should make this a weekly thing. Like a Saturday dinner, alternating houses every week and since there are four couples it works out perfectly." There were mumbles of agreement. "Our house next week!" Blaise told us. We talked and had fun all night until everyone had made their way out by eleven thirty.

Draco and I got ready for bed. Once we were done we just stood on opposite sides, looking at each other. "I love you." He told me as I settled into his embrace. "I love you too." I murmured, succumbing to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Draco's eyes already open. "Hi." I breathed. "Morning love." He replied. He kissed me. "I can get used to this, he grinned." I smiled back. "Me too." That day was spent rearranging our possessions to make it look more like home. Tomorrow would be my first day at work and Draco's first day of healer training. We were both excited and a little nervous. That night I set out my uniform for tomorrow and made sure our alarm would go off.

Draco was a lot more laid back and didn't put anything out the night before. "You're going to be amazing, don't worry so much." He said in response to my glare as he continued to do nothing. Somehow he even managed to be ready before me the next day. We ate breakfast together nervously. "Have a good day at work love." He told me, kissing me. "You too!" I called after him. Sighing, I apparated to the ministry.

I grinned a little to myself as I flushed myself down the toilet. The last time I had done this, it had been to infiltrate said ministry. I prayed that that wouldn't come up anytime soon. I made my way to my department and found my boss who instructed me to go through lots of animal treaties and determine whether any of them were unlawful. "Not unfair Miss Granger, unlawful." He stressed the last word. I nodded. "Yes sir."

The day went by surprisingly fast. Harry dropped by for lunch, Ron had his lunch break much later than we did. Harry used to as well, but when he had become Head Auror he had changed that, much to Ron's chagrin. I got home and found my boyfriend waiting for me. "How was your first day?" He asked me. "Amazing." I replied. "Yours?" "Fabulous." He grinned.

We eventually got into a cycle, loving each other and our jobs. It had been a few months now and I was a well-known high paid ministry official now, Draco a well-respected healer. Our routine had been functioning for quite a while. We both loved it and saw no reason to change. But today when I got home from work I found Draco cooking pasta. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him. "Hello love." I greeted. He smiled. "Hey." "To what do I owe the pleasure of you cooking?"

He shrugged. "Can't a guy make his girlfriend dinner without being questioned?" I let it go but remained alert. My suspicions grew as he became increasingly nervous throughout the dinner. We finished desert and he cleared his throat. "I have something to say but please don't interrupt me because I don't know if I can get through this if you do." "Okay." I responded, completely confused. Was he breaking up with me?

"Mione. We've known each other for a very long time. I wasn't the nicest to you back then but I think it's safe to say that I've changed. In eighth year I figured out that I was in love with you. I asked you to move in with me. I want you to know that I have never loved anyone more than I love you. You're my light on a rainy day. That was cheesy, but you get it. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me better, make me happier than I've ever been in my life. You've managed to worm yourself into my heart of hearts. You're my best friend and the love of my life. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

He got down on one knee, offering me a ring. I had started crying half way through. "Yes!" I whispered. I threw my arms around him and made out with him, trying to convey all of my love through that one kiss. He slipped the ring on my finger. I hugged him fiercely. "I love you Draco."

 **Fin. Epilogue to come!**


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time for this story: I do not own Harry Potter or The Tales of Beedle The Bard, both belong to J.K.R.

 **A/N: My first completed story! I hope you guys enjoy the epilogue as much as I do!** **J** **~HogwartsPrincess89**

I brushed my hair out of my eyes as I walked to my private floo. As Minister for Magic I had the perk of my own fireplace. Today had been an exceptionally long day, I had been trapped in meetings for most of the day, forcing me to leave all of my work for later. I had grabbed some food a couple hours ago, as I was now ridiculously late for dinner.

I walked through our dark house, not seeing Draco anywhere. It was only 8:30, he couldn't be in bed yet. I walked to our room, wanting to get out of my ministry robes. I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt. My body had changed a lot since I was 18. I had lots of curves now, stretch marks too although I was still slim. My hair had tamed even more than it already had, my soft curls hadn't been frizzy in many years. I turned and smiled as I noted Draco's emerald green healers robes slung over our dresser. He had become Head Healer, a feat which made him incredibly happy. I wandered around the house looking for him but he was still nowhere to be found.

I passed our mantel, which had been empty when we moved in that was now littered with pictures of family and friends. I allowed myself a smile at them, pausing on the one of Draco and I asleep on Harry and Ginny's floor; James, Albus, and Lily sprawled out around us. That had been our first experience babysitting all of them together and it had been exhausting.

All of our friends had children as well. Ron and Daphne had two gorgeous daughters, Rose Elena Weasley and Isobelle Marie Weasley. Blaise and Luna had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Zabini. Harry and Ginny had Teddy Remus Lupin and of course James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Last but not least, Neville and Hannah had an adorable little girl, Alice Augusta Longbottom. They were all featured in our house, as were all of the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

We still went to the Weasley's for dinner, Arthur had had to extend the kitchen as their family had grown rapidly. And our friend group had kept the tradition of Saturday dinners together. I almost tripped over the trunk that was in the middle of our living room. Our daughter was the oldest out of all of the children except for Teddy and Victoire and would be heading off to Hogwarts next year. We were young when we found out we were pregnant with her, only one year after we had gotten married, but elated all the same. None of our children had been planned, but we loved all of them fiercely. Still not finding Draco, I made my way to our eldest's room.

I smiled softly at the sight before me. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a bedtime story to our children. Kassiopoeia Capella Malfoy, our oldest, was listening with rapt attention, silver eyes trained on her father, her blond wavy hair fanning out around her head as she lay there. Our second child and only boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was listening less attentively. His brown eyes were open but trained on the ceiling, curly blond hair sticking every which way as usual. Our final child, Aquila Elara Malfoy, was asleep next to her siblings. She was the only one of our children to inherit my hair colour, although hers was bone straight. Her light blue eyes were closed, her breathing even. I leaned against the door frame.

" 'The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four lived long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all.' " Draco closed my old copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard and kissed Kassie on the forehead. "Night sweetie. Off to bed Scor." He instructed our son as he picked up Aquila from the bed.

I moved into the room, letting my presence known. I kissed Aquila's cheek. "I'll be in in a miute Scor." I told him. "Goodnight sweetheart." I told my eldest. "Night mummy." She replied. I turned off the light and left her room, moving on to my sons. I tucked him in and gave him a kiss. "Love you." "Love you too." He mumbled sleepily. "Night Scor." Draco had moved into the room. "Night dad." He answered before falling asleep.

We left his room and made our way to our own. I kissed him slowly, hands roaming his body. He had changed too. He was still quite fit, his abs as jaw-dropping as they had been when we were 18. He was broader now, and a little taller too. His hair was never gelled back anymore and he was sporting faint smile lines around his eyes which were dancing with love as he broke away from me. "How did we get so lucky?" I questioned. He grinned. "How indeed." "The Fountain of Fair Fortune again?" I teased him lightly.

That was Draco's favourite of Beedle's tales, as his father had never allowed him to read it. Lucius had claimed that his son should not be subjected to the relationship of a muggle and a witch. Out of defiance, Draco had read it my times and fell in love with it. He read our children any story they wanted, but he would always bring that one back.

"Of course," he replied. "It's a classic." I rolled my eyes playfully at him. He brought his all too familiar smirk out and I knew I was in for something. "The kids are sleeping, and we have this lovely room all to ourselves." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled. "It would be a shame to waste this opportunity." I said as I dragged my husband onto our bed. I smiled inwardly as he kissed me, knowing that all was well.


End file.
